The Warrior
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Cinta segitiga. Klise. Tapi nyatanya, semua tak sesederhana itu setelah aku melihat mata berwarna ungu terang milik wanita dengan gaun putih di depan gedung hokage tepat tanggal 27 Desember. Tidak setelah aku tahu ada dua orang laki-laki renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra, serta teman satu timku Uchiha Hikari di dalamnya/CH4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya Yuki akan berterima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah membaca fiksi "Mana Bisa?" dan "Far Away" dan telah meninggalkan jejak. Arigatoo Gozaimasu minna-san (sambil berojigi). Terima kasih atas semua sarannya ya.

Ah dikesempatan ini Yuki juga mau berterima kasih kepada sumber ide utama tiga fiksi ini. SARASVATI! Arigatoo atas "Larung Hara"-nya yang sangat menyentuh. Huhuhu... liriknya keren banget... "Kemana kupergi, bila kau tak ada?" satu kalimat yang berhasil menggugah jiwa mellow Yuki sehingga menciptakan tiga fiksi galau ini. SARASVATI, kapan main ke Semarang? Huhuhu... (oke abaikan. Ini teriakan seorang fans yang frustasi, hehe).

Terima kasih juga pada Secondhand Serenade yang menciptakan lagu "Fall For You", "Your Call", dan "Why", pun Demi Lovato-nee yang menyanyikan "Warrior". Arigatoo karena selalu menemaniku membuat fiksi setiap pukul delapan pagi. Hehe...

Fiksi ini agak berbeda. Aku mengambil gaya penceritaan seperti yang dilakukan Risa Saraswati dalam _Danur, Maddah, _dan _Sunyaruri_ yang berisi kisah-kisah menakjubkan sekaligus nyeksek. Huhu... Yuki membuat tokoh fiktif yang tidak ada di manga maupun anime Naruto sebagai pendongengnya. Jadi selamat menikmati...

Eh dan satu lagi, Hikari-chan itu cowok... huhuhu... kan aku manggilnya dia putra, bukan putri minna-san... huhuhuhu... aku membayangkan dia seperti copy-an Sasuke. Dingin, tajam, sepi dari dalam, tapi hangat secara bersamaan karena ibunya adalah my onee-chan, Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**The Warrior**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina, Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha dan Yuki.

Warning: standard warning, CANON, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Mereka yang terbaik dalam kisah ini. Aku sebagai pendongeng saja sampai heran. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Cinta segitiga rumit. Egoisme yang masih bisa kuterima di kepala. Keteguhan yang membuatku terperangah. Pengorbanan yang tidak bisa diterima logikaku. Cinta yang tulus, bercampur dengan ambisi, cita-cita, dan penerimaan. Mereka yang terbaik. Hokage, ketua tim Anbu Konoha, Hikari, dan seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut segelap malam serta mata berwarna lavender yang lembut.

.

.

Bagian pertama: Simpati

.

.

**Yuki POV**

Aku menguap lebar karena baru beristirahat pukul empat dini hari dan terbangun pukul tujuh pagi karena teriakan anak-anak bengal di belakang apartemenku. Kepalaku serasa berputar-putar, dan sialnya seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal. Ini pasti karena misi kemarin.

Sebenarnya misi itu tidak terlalu susah. Hanya misi rank C, mengawal pengantaran obat-obatan ke Amegakure. Sayangnya ketika akan kembali, aku bertemu dengan dua _missing-nin_ ingusan yang berusaha masuk ke perbatasan sebelah utara Konoha. Luka yang kuterima tidak terlalu parah sih, hanya ada beberapa lebam dan luka gores. Sesuai prosedur, aku tetap harus memeriksakan tubuh ini ke rumah sakit.

Aku melirik nakas yang di atasnya bejejer kalender dan jam digital berbentuk kotak panjang. 27 Desember. Minggu paling terakhir tahun ini. Hari yang putih dan dingin karena nampaknya salju baru saja turun lagi. Setelah mandi dengan air hangat dan meminum susu coklat hangat, aku segera menyambar mantel untuk melindungi tubuhku agar tidak menggigil ketika menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Hufttt~

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Oke, kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tubuhku yang lebam dan penuh gores. Masalahnya adalah aku akan melewati kawasan timur Konoha untuk melapor kepada Hokage lebih dulu sebelum memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Yang artinya adalah satu, BENCANA.

Salahkan saja semua ini pada mata berwarna ungu terang milikku yang berbeda dengan mata lainnya. Entah mata ini adalah anugrah atau bencana. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengeluh pada _Kami-sama _karena bisa melihat apa yang mata normal tak bisa.

Jangan tebak kalau aku adalah seorang Hyuga. _No, thanks_. Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian aristrokrat yang ribet dengan tetek bengek bernama tata krama, adat, dan lainnya. Hyuga dan aku bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Semacam minyak dan air kalau disatukan ke dalam satu wadah.

Aku juga bukan Uchiha! Saringan tidak akan bisa secanggih ini. Lagi pula di dunia ini hanya ada dua Uchiha saja. Hikari Uchiha teman satu timku ketika genin dulu dan ayahnya yang urr- bolehkah aku menyebutkannya seksi? Oh demi _Kami-sama_, di usianya yang menginjak hampir kepala empat, wajahnya masih saja terlihat tampan.

"_Ohayoo, Yuki-chan."_

Deg! Baru saja aku bahas suaranya sudah berdenging di telingaku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Laki-laki ini gila. Entah karena otaknya sudah mati saat perang shinobi keempat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, atau memang dia sudah idiot seperti ini sejak lahir.

"_Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaanku, Yuki-chan? Kau sombong sekali."_

Aku mendengus sebal setelah itu mendesiskan jawaban padanya dengan lirih, "Membalas sapaanmu? Tidak. Aku masih mau dianggap waras."

Dia terkikik lalu membalas sepatah-dua patah kata yang tidak aku gubris. Aku membrengut mendengar ocehannya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Terlingaku berdenging, tubuhku makin lemas dan menggigil. Dia mulai bertingkah dengan menghisap cakraku.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahiku yang tak tertutup poni. Makhluk satu ini memang pandai menghabiskan stok sabarku. Aku melotot ke arahnya. Oh cukup sepuluh tahun yang lalu saja aku dikatai gila karena dia. Berbicara dengan hantu seperti dia membuat keriputku bertambah.

"_Kau tidak asik, Yuki-chan. Aku kan hanya bercanda,"_ katanya sambil tertawa. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, kembali tidak memperdulikan eksisitensinya yang entah boleh diakui atau tidak.

Gedung hokage yang masih bercat merah mulai terlihat. Beberapa bagian atapnya tertutup salju. Aku terperangah melihat cahaya putih berpendar di sekitar wanita berkimono putih yang berdiri di depan gedung hokage. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang... seindah itu.

_Kami-sama,_ apakah dia malaikat?

Aku mempercepat langkah, bahkan nyaris menggunakan cakra hanya untuk menempuh jarak sepuluh meter. Dia tersenyum melihatku. Oh God! Malaikat itu tersenyum melihatku! Kalian boleh mengataiku lebai atau apa. Pasalnya rona merah mulai merambat di pipiku.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu, Hinata-chan. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."_

Aku menoleh ke arah Takashi sambil melempar pandang yang berarti kau-mengenalnya? Sialnya, hantu laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu malah tertawa sedangkan malaikat di depanku hanya tersenyum ramah.

"_Kau tidak pernah melihatnya ya? Aku lupa. Setiap akhir tahun kan kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan misi akhir tahun yang upahnya tinggi."_

Takashi mencibirku. Aku tahu itu. Dia satu-satunya makhluk yang protes ketika setiap akhir tahun aku selalu meninggalkannya untuk misi dengan alasan upah yang lebih tinggi. Tapi itu kan wajar, aku tinggal sendiri di desa ini. Kalau aku tidak bekerja dengan menjalankan misi, lalu aku mau makan apa? Sedang dia terus-terusan menghisap cakraku seenak jidat.

"_Dia yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi kau malah sibuk dengan misi upah tinggimu itu setiap akhir tahun."_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku setelah aku pulang misi?" kataku sewot. Dia mulai membuatku jengkel.

"_Karena aku hanya datang setahun sekali, Yuki-chan. Untuk menengok orang-orang yang kusayangi._"

Aku terkesiap, oh katakan aku berlebihan sekarang karena suaranya terdegar seperti denting lonceng di kuil dekat pahatan wajah Hokage Kelima. lirih, sunyi, hangat, dan agung. Dia tersenyum sambil membelai pipiku yang langsung saja bertambah dingin dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri. Dia mengangguk sekali ketika kutanya bolehkah aku melihat masa lalunya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku menyentuh tangan dingin yang masih menangkup pipi kiriku.

BLAASSHHH...

Dan aku tahu kisah ini berawal jauh sebelum aku lahir... selang dua tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir... sebelum peristiwa yang juga menyangkut rekan satu timku...

.

[Flash Back Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat]

.

**Hinata POV**

.

Semua berkumpul di belakang pahatan patung Hokage Ketiga dengan membawa beberapa alat barberque. Kedua belas Rockie, termasuk Sai-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ yang telah kembali. Ah juga teman satu tim Sasuke-_san_, Karin-_san_, Jugo-_san_, dan Suigetsu-_san_. Semua, tapi kali ini tanpa Neji-_nii_ yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku. Tanpa Neji-_nii_ lagi. Tanpa _Nii-san_...

"Hinata? _Daijoubuka_?" tanya Shino di sampingku. Walaupun seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutup tudung jaketnya, aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku yang melamun cukup lama.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Shino-_kun_. Aku hanya sedang bernostalgia. Kapan kita terakhir kali berkumpul seperti ini?"

Shino-_kun_ berdeham sekali, lalu ia merangkul bahuku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Hinata. Aku tahu pasti kau merindukan Neji. Iya kan?"

Aku menggeleng, menolak kebenaran bahwa aku memang sedang ingin menangis sekarang. "Tapi Neji-_nii_ tidak akan suka melihatku menangis terus. Dia akan sedih," jawabku dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku yang tembam.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah, Hinata! Shino, Aku, dan Akamaru akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Kali ini Kiba-_kun_ yang menyemangatiku.

Aku mendongak karena merasakan telapak tangan Kiba-_kun_ mulai mengusap kepalaku, dan kepala Akamaru yang telah bersandar di pangkuanku. Entah sejak kapan mereka mendengarkan percakapan singkatku dengan Shino. Yang pasti dengan adanya anggota Tim 8 yang lengkap, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. _Chichi, _Hanabi-_chan,_ Ko-_kun_, ditambah Kurenai-_sensei_, Shino_-kun_, Kiba-_kun_, dan Akamaru. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku melupakan kesedihan karena perang dunia shinobi dua tahun lalu.

Kembali berkumpul bersama sahabat adalah obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Aku melirik Tim 7 yang kembali berkumpul. Naruto-_kun_ tidak hentinya tertawa, senyum mataharinya masih bersinar hangat. Di samingnya Sakura-_chan_ juga ikut bercanda, sedang Sasuke-_san_ hanya diam melihat kedua temannya yang hiperaktif. Kulihat juga Karin-_san_ mulai menempel pada Sasuke-_san_ yang masih saja diam sambil bersedekap tangan. Suigetsu-_san_ dan Jugo-_san_ mulai meledek Karin-_san_ yang berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke-_san_. Mereka terlihat lepas, seolah tak ada beban. Mereka terlihat... bahagia.

Aku tersenyum ketika kesimpulan itu muncul. Semua terlihat bahagia. Ino-_chan_ sedang memarahi Shikamaru-_san_ yang bermalas-malasan dan Choji-_san_ yang terus saja memakan bahan barbeque. Sai-_san_ yang melukiskan semua kejadian ke dalam buku saku kecil bersampul gambar laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu. Tenten-_san_ sedang membujuk Lee-_san_ untuk berhenti _push-up_ agar bisa membantu menyiapkan api barbeque. Akamaru sedang berlari-lari bersama Kiba-_kun_, dan Shino-_kun_ yang sedang memainkan serangganya di sampingku. Yang paling membahagiakanku adalah Naruto-_kun_ yang terus saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_san_. Satu kebiasaan lama yang kembali kujumpai lagi.

"Hinata-_chan_! Bantu aku menyiapkan saus barbequenya sebelum dihabiskan Choji!"

Aku menoleh pada Ino-_chan_ yang memanggillku. Aku mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari Shino yang tengah asik dengan serangganya. Saatnya menyalurkan bakat yang telah _Haha_ turunkan padaku.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk memanggang daging dan sayur yang kami siapkan. Ini semua karena Sasuke-_san_ mau menyumbangkan _ameterashu_-nya untuk menyalakan arang. Walaupun dia terlihat tidak rela dan malu ketika melakukannya.

"Jangan makan dulu, Choji! Kita harus berdoa dulu!"

Ino-_chan_ kembali bersuara ketika Choji-_san_ hendak mengambil daging barbeque yang tersaji di meja. Choji-_san_ memberengut ketika mengembalikan daging yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia taruh ke piringnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan memberi penghormatan pada pahlawan yang telah gugur di medan perang? Naruto! Kau yang mulai!"

"Aku harus mulai dari mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya anak Hokage Keempat pada teman satu timnya yang mengajukan ide penghormatan ini. sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Setelah berdeham dua kali ia memulai upacara penghormatan ini.

"Baiklah... aku ingin berterima kasih pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Juga _Ero-sanin_ yang telah mengajariku _jutsu-jutsu_ hebat. _Hontouni arigatoo gozaimasu_, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi Hokge-_ttebayo_!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Naruto-_kun_ kembali duduk. Ia terlihat mengusap setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Setelah pahlawan itu duduk, Ino-_chan_ berdiri sambil meremas celana pendeknya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... ingin berterima kasih pada _Tou-san_," ucap Ino-_chan_ sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Terima kasih telah merawatku dan mengajari _jutsu_ Klan Yamanaka. _Tou-san_ adalah ayah terbaik di dunia." Setelah mengatakannya, Ino-_chan_ kembali duduk. Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar lebar.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau tak ingin berterima kasih pada shikaku-_ji?_"

"_Mendokusai!_" ucap Shikamaru-_san_ dengan malas. Dengan rokok di bibirnya ia berkata, "_Tou-san_ dan Asuma-_sensei_ tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi kuda hitam yang tangguh untuk Konoha."

Setelah Shikamaru-_san_ duduk, suasana kembali hening. Suara jangkrik menemani kesunyian yang kami ciptakan. Ketika kulihat tidak ada yang akan bersuara lagi, aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri.

"_Anou._.. aku ingin berterima kasih pada Neji-_nii_," aku mulai memainkan kedua telunjukku karena semua mata kini beralih menatapku. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahku agar isakku tak keluar, aku berkata, "Terima kasih telah mengajariku banyak hal. Menemaniku latihan untuk upacara Duel Senbon, mencarikanku obat ketika aku terkena penegangan mata. Melindungiku yang lemah ketika perang berlagsung. _Arigatoo. Hontouni arigatoo gozaimasu_ Neji-_nii_. Maafkan aku karena menjadi adik yang buruk untukmu. Karena aku Hiazhi-_ji_ meninggal. Karena aku juga Neji-_nii_ juga harus pergi. Maafkan aku... hiks"

Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Kiba-_kun_ yang duduk di samping kananku berdiri lalu memelukku yang mulai terisak. Kubiarkan satu-dua air mataku luruh. Kubiarkan kesedihanku lepas. Ketika kurasa semua rasa sesak telah terbuang, aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang basah. Kutekan air mataku agar tidak kembali turun. Dengan suara serak dan sengau aku kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi Neji-_nii_ tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat seperti Neji-_nii_ dan _Chichi. _Aku akan menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai seperti yang Neji-_nii_ lakukan padaku." Aku menutup kalimatku dengan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Neji-_nii_ lalu kembali duduk. Kulihat Lee-_san_ dan Tenten-_san_ mengusap pipinya yang basah. Aku kira mereka pasti juga merindukan rekan setimnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Suara jangkrik kembali menemani kami. Beberapa lilin dan lampu kecil yang kami bawa mulai dinyalakan. Kukira acara penghormatan untuk orang-orang yang kami cintai telah selesai. Aku sedikit kaget ketika Sasuke-_san_ berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Dasar _Aniki_ bodoh!" suara bassnya yang dalam terdengar. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit ketika kata-kata yang terlontar tidak sama seperti yang Naruato-_kun_, Ino_-chan_, atau Shikamaru-_san_ ucapkan. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan karena membencimu? Cih! Aku membencimu _baka aniki_! Kau menyebalkan! Tapi... aku akan menjadi sepertimu, aku akan melampauimu... aku sudah berjanji padamu kan? Sekarang kau bisa tenang. Sampaikan pada _Haha_ kalau aku mencintainya. Kalau kau bicara macam-macam pada _Haha,_ aku akan menghancurkan Konoha yang kau lindungi setengah mati, hingga kau lebih memilih membantai klan kita untuk melindungi Konoha."

Sasuke-_san_ kembali duduk. Tanpa _byakugan_ pun aku bisa melihat ada setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Jadi gosip yang kudengar itu benar? Bahwa Itachi-_san_ membantai Kalan Uchiha karena perinta Danzo-_sama_ agar Konoha aman. Bahwa Itachi-_san_ mengorbankan kebebasannya dan memilih menjadi _missing-nin_ untuk memata-matai Madara-_san_. Bahwa Itachi-_san_ memohon agar Sasuke-_san_ dilepaskan dan tidak dibunuh.

Aku menatap iris hitam laki-laki yang duduk di samping kananku ini. Dadaku kembali sesak. Seperti apa hati yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha terakhir ini? Sedalam apa luka yang tertoreh di hatinya?

Tidak tidak. Lukaku belum seberapa. Luka karena melihat wajah kecewa _Chichi_ ketika aku kalah dari Hanabi-_chan_ ditambah diabaikan oleh klan dan dibenci oleh saudara sendiri tidak akan sebanding dengan melihat seluruh anggota klan dibantai oleh kakak yang paling dibanggakan. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan sebanding dengan luka hatinya karena telah membunuh Itachi-_san_ yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Semua luka yang tertoreh di hatiku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan semua hal mengerikan yang telah Sasuke-_san_ alami.

"Sasuke-_san_..." aku memanggilnya dengan suara serak dan lirih. Dia terlihat heran, namun tetap menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yang pucat. Air mataku kembali menganak sungai. Aku meraba dada kirinya yang bidang sambil berkata, "Pasti di sini sakit sekali..."

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu sedikit menegang. Kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya. Ada sedikit keterkejutan di iris kelam itu. Kupaksakan diri untuk sedikit tersenyum padanya, dengan tangan bergetar kuusap pipi kirinya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja lalu berkata, "Kau boleh menangis sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Oke. Ini gaje abis. Acak-acakan. Tapi Yuki bener-bener mentok tentang flash back cerita mereka. Apalagi masih ada tugas revisi proposal, makalah sastra bandingan, dan makalah sosiologi sastra tentang resepsi pembaca yang dikumpulkan sebelum UAS (tgl 20 juni). Kalau Yuki gag memaksa update sekarang, bisa dipastikan fiksi ini gag akan rapung sampai tahun depan. Soalnya setelah UAS Yuki harus menjalankan KKN di negeri antah brantah. Yah gag seantah brantah Konoha sih, orang Cuma di Jepara doang. Hehe... lalu setelah itu Yuki harus fokus untuk ujian kompre, dan penyusunan skripsi demi lulus April 2015.

Nah lho yuki jadi curhat kan... hehe gomen nasai yak...

Balik ke cerita. rencananya mau yuki bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata gag bisa. Yuki udah mentok padahal poin2nya masih belum masuk semua. Jadi yah terpaksa jadi multi chap. Karena minggu depan banyak libur, mungkin yuki bisa update cepet. Amiiiinnn. Tapi gag janji juga. Hehe...

Oh perlu ditekankan lagi, kalau Yuki adalah Hinata Centrik. Yuki juga sering buat fiksi NaruHina dan KibaHina. Yuki malah pengen banget bikin NejiHina, tapi gag bisa-bisa karena kebanyakan mewek daripada nulis. Akhir-akhir ini aja lagi gandrung sama Sasuke, yah keimbas deh ke pemilihan karakter cowok. Hehe... makanya fiksi ini jadi SasuHina. Draft awal sih pairingnya KibaHina, tapi karena saat Hiatus Yuki baca Naruto dari awal lagi (biar pas bikin makalah gag stres) dan menemukan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Naruto itu lebih beruntung daripada Sasuke, dan chara paling nelangsa di Naruto Shippuden itu ternyata Sasuke. Jadi yah Yuki ganti jadi SasuHina deh.

Jadi maaf untuk para SHL kalau nanti di pertengahan chap berikutnya ada adegan naruhina yang mesra. Karena sebenarnya Yuki gag pernah mau bikin antagonis. Semua karakter itu ada plus minusnya, tergantung dari sudut mana kita lihat. Hehe...

Astaga! Yuki kebanyakan ngelantur. Nanti bisa-bisa cuap2 yuki lbh panjang daripada fiksinya lagi. Hehe... Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


	2. The Warrior: Bolehkah?

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reveiwers. Maaf karena "The Warrior: Simpati" tidak begitu memuaskan. Setelah Yuki baca ulang ternyata gaje abis. Penjiwaan Hinatanya kurang banget. Diksinya mentok. Sumimasen, Minna-san! (ojigi). Huhuhu... makanya Yuki putuskan untuk menggunakan POV orang ketiga serba tahu saja.

Langsung aja deh, selamat membaca...

.

.

**The Warrior**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina, Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha dan Yuki.

Warning: standard warning, CANON, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Mereka yang terbaik dalam kisah ini. Aku sebagai pendongeng saja sampai heran. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Cinta segitiga rumit. Egoisme yang masih bisa kuterima di kepala. Keteguhan yang membuatku terperangah. Pengorbanan yang tidak bisa diterima logikaku. Cinta yang tulus, bercampur dengan ambisi, cita-cita, dan penerimaan. Mereka yang terbaik. Hokage, ketua tim Anbu Konoha, Hikari, dan seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut segelap malam serta mata berwarna lavender yang lembut.

.

.

Bagian kedua: Bolehkah?

.

.

"Dia tidak akan memperhatikanmu, Hinata. Berhentilah bersembunyi di belakangku ketika berpapasan dengannya," ujar Kiba ketika Hinata lagi-lagi menggunakan punggungnya untuk bersembunyi. Dua puluh meter di hadapan mereka, Sasuke dan Tim Taka terlihat berbelanja bahan makanan. Saat ini dia bersama rekan sehidup sematinya – Akamaru, juga Hinata dan Shino tengah berada di pasar untuk membeli es serut. Karena kepanasan setelah selesai berlatih di hutan sebelah timur Konoha, tim asuhan Kurenai-_sensei_ itu bermaksud menghilangkan dahaga di kedai es krim favorit teman lavender mereka yang letaknya ada di ujung pasar sementara.

"Ta-tapi~" wajah Hinata makin memerah. Dia mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil menunduk kikuk.

Kiba yang jengah dengan sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini mendesah lelah, ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala rekan setimnya itu dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Aku tahu kau malu bertemu dengan Sasuke dan lainnya. Lagian anak-anak yang lain juga pasti sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu. itu sudah lama sekalikan?"

Hinata masih menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya sulung Hyuga itu merutuki sikapnya satu bulan yang lalu. Demi _Kami-sama_! Roh mana yang telah merasukinya hingga ia berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti... membelai wajah Sasuke! Masih ditambah dengan mengusap dadanya dan menyuruh pemuda Uciha itu menangis pula!

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Ingin rasanya ia menghapus semua ingatan Rockie 12 menggunakan jutsu penghilang memori, tapi memang jutsu seperti itu ada?

"Atau kita lewat jalan lain saja?" Shino menawarkan pilihan lain. Ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang _kawaii_ ini nelangsa. Ucapan yang bagai oasis di gurun pasir itu membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, iris violet itu menggumamkan seribu terima kasih pada temannya.

Ah, di dunia ini tidak ada sahabat yang seperti rekan-rekannya di Tim 8. Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru adalah yang terbaik!

...

"_Ja, matta ashita_!" Kiba berseru kencang pada kedua rekan setimnya sambil menunggangi Akamaru. Hinata membalasnya dengan lamabaian tangan, sedang Shino hanya bergumam ala kadarnya.

"Kau benar tidak mau kuantar?" Shino bertanya sekali lagi pada gadis pemalu di sampingnya untuk memastikan tindakan yang akan diambilnya setelah ini. Rencananya bila Hinata masih berkeras untuk pulang ke mansionnya sendiri, ia ingin mampir ke toko serangga sebentar. Melihat-lihat koleksi serangga yang baru datang tadi pagi. Ia tidak yakin bisa tidur nanti malam kalau dia tidak melihat pameran itu hari ini juga.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu berkata, "Shino-_kun_ bisa melihat pameran serangga di toko sepuasnya tanpa harus merasa sungkan padaku. Aku seorang _kunoichi_, Shino_-kun_. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku duluan_, ja_!"

_Shut!_

Setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan, sedetik kemudian pemuda yang selalu menggunakan kaca mata hitam bundar itu menghilang. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, ia masih saja geli dengan tingkah Shino yang kelewat _freak_ pada serangga.

Hinata masih saja tersenyum walaupun sahabatnya tidak lagi terlihat. Ia tak hentinya mengucap syukur pada apa yang telah ia miliki sekarang. Persahabatan adalah anugrah terindah di dunia ini, dan ia bersyukur telah memiliki Shino, Kiba, dan Akamaru sebagai sahabatnya. Ia ogah membayangkan bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara mereka pergi. Baru memikirkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Beberapa meter di hadapannya pemuda yang telah ia puja sejak usianya masih sangat belia berjalan bersama seorang gadis dengan baju berwarna merah dan rambut merah mudanya. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika maatanya melihat penampakan anggota klan Uzumaki terakhir. Semakin dekat kedua sahabat yang warna rambutnya –sebenarnya menusuk mata, kepala berhias helaian indigo milik Hinata semakin menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Kau sendirian, Hinata? Dari mana?" kali ini gadis serba pink yang bertanya ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata hanya berjarak satu meter.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Kiba-_kun _dan Shino-_kun_ sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Kami baru saja selesai berlatih rutin dan mampir ke kedai es."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban pewaris keluarga _souke _itu. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas, pemuda itu tidak hentinya tersenyum, sedang Hinata masih asik menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau mau kuantar pulang?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeletuk, membuat Hinata kaget dan reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, sedang Sakura yang tengah meminum jus kotak segera menyemburkan cairan lengket itu ke wajah teman satu timnya.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Kenapa kau menyemburku!?" Naruto berteriak lantang. Protes karena wajah yang menurutnya tampan terkena semburan Sakura dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Naruto berdecak malas, bola matanya memutar sekali. "Kenapa kau menyemburku? Wajah tampanku kan jadi lengket!" protes Naruto lagi. Urat kecil muncul di dahi Sakura yang nonong. _God!_ Kenapa juga ada orang yang selemot Naruto di dunia ini!?

"Bukan itu, BAKA!" balas Sakura dengan menjitak kepala durian milik sahabatnya. Hinata hanya bisa meringis dan khawatir dengan keadaan pujaan hatinya.

"Naruto-_kun, daijoubuka?_" suara lembut Hinata menghentikan kegiatan Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Ia langsung memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Cakra Kyuubi kan akan segera menyembuhkanku."

Hinata kembali memerah, dalam hatinya terus merapalkan kata "Jangan pingsan" seperti mantra.

"Jadi, kau mau kuantar pulang, Hinata?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, ia mencoba acuh dengan wajah kecewa gadis yang telah menjadi murid hokage kelima di sampingnya. Mata biru lautnya berusaha fokus menatap adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga, sahabatnya yang rela menjadi tameng agar ia tetap hidup saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Hinata menganggukkan. Dalam hati ia berteriak girang. Pulang bersama pujaan hati ditambah laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengajaknya adalah mukjizat terindah di dunia.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang, Hinata. _Ja mata ashita_, Sakura-chan!"

Belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabat wanita pria yang dicintainya, Naruto dengan seenak jidat menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu harus sedikit berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya. Alhasil, gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu dan turunannya itu hanya bisa melambai, karena tidak mungkin kan ia berteriak kencang seperti yang sering Ino atau Sakura lakukan.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah utama klan Hyuuga, Naruto yang biasanya cerewet mendadak membisu. Beberapa kali Hinata memergoki kepala duriannya menengok ke belakang. Hinata tahu arti gerstur pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Apalagi kalau bukan ia cemas meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Naruto-kun, _daijoubuka_?" Hinata mencoba memulai percakapan. Jangan ditanya, wajahnya sekarang sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus yang sering ia masak.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Hinata. Maaf melamun."

"_Iie_, Naruto-kun sedang melamunkan apa?"

Hening, Naruto terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Hanya suara langkah mereka saja yang terdengar selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya anak Yondaime itu menjawab, "Hinata, _gomen nasai_."

Dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Naruto harus minta maaf terhadapnya? Seingatnya murid Jiraya-_sama_ ini tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Bila masalah perasaannya yang digantung tidak masuk hitungan tentu saja.

"_Iie_, kenapa Naruto-kun harus minta maaf padaku?"

"Neji. Aku tahu kau sedih karena kehilangan dia. Melihatmu menangis karena laki-laki keras kepala itu membuat dadaku sesak, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa juga Naruto harus mengungkit-ungkit _Onii-san_nya. Bukannya gadis indigo itu tidak tahu diuntung. Ia kan sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis karena kakak laki-lakinya itu lagi. Ia sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kepergian Neji. Tapi kenapa orang yang ia puja-puja malah membahas soal Neji? kalau begini kan dia bisa melanggar semua janji yang telah ia buat di depan makam kakaknya sejak sebulan lalu.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Hinata. Untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Neji. Menghargai nyawa yang telah ia berikan padaku untuk menjagamu. Demi Neji."

JEDER!

Hinata seperti mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar, ah bahkan ini lebih mengerikan daripada hanya sekedar suara petir saja. Dua kata yang Naruto ucapkan paling akhir terus berdengung di telinganya. Demi Neji. Demi Neji. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda blode di sampingnya, mengantarnya pulang, bersikap manis, menjaganya ketika mereka pergi menjalankan misi bersama, semuanya dilakukan semata-mata untuk memenuhi janjinya pada _Onii-san_nya.

Betapa naifnya Hinata ini. Ia dengan mudahnya merona, geer, terlampau percaya diri hingga menganggap semua sikap manis yang Naruto berikan padanya sejak perang dunia selesai adalah imbalan dari kesabarannya. Imbalan karena ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sialnya, lagi-lagi kepalanya memutar dua kata laknat itu. Demi Neji. Semua demi janjinya pada Neji sebelum si Jenius Hyuuga merentangkan sayapnya bebas. Janji yang dibuatnya sesaat sebelum tanda bunke di dahi Neji lenyap.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu, apa jiwanya juga ikut berjalan ke arah hutan yang biasa dipakai Tim 8 untuk latihan. Otaknya benar-benar terasa kosong. Blank. Hanya dua kata saja yang ada dalam kepalanya. Dua kata yang diucapkan Naruto dua hari lalu. Sialnya ia merasa menjadi adik yang tidak tahu diuntung, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa yang Neji lakukan malah membuatnya semakin menderita. Sejak dua kata sialan itu keluar dari _The Choosen One_, ia malah tidak mensyukuri nyawa yang melekat di badannya. Batinnya berteriak, lebih baik kalau ia mati saja ketika perang besar itu berlangsung.

Dengan otak yang nge-_blank_, ia melepas jaket ungu yang biasanya menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh moleknya. Menyisakan dalaman jaring yang biasa ia pakai ketika latihan di dojo klan. Seperti robot otomatis, ia menceburkan setengah tubuhnya ke sungai. Matanya yang biasanya menyalurkan kehangatan, saat ini terlihat kosong. Beberapa kali matanya mengedip dan terpejam sesaat, setelah itu byakugan miliknya aktif. Detik berikutnya air di sekitar tubuh beriak, mengikuti gerakan tangan Hinata yang mengayun ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kiba yang sedang bercanda dengan Akamaru kaget melihat Hinata sedang membelah air sungai menjadi dua, lalu mengangkat tinggi air itu. membuat tubuhnya tidak lagi terendam air.

"HINATA! OI! HENTIKAN! KAU MAU MEMBUAT TSUNAMI?!" kiba berteriak kencang, Akamaru membantunya dengan menggonggong. Sayangnya, jiwa Hinata seperti tidak ada di tempat. Gadis itu tidak menggubris sama sekali. Kiba makin panik ketika rekan setimnya yang biasanya manis itu membuat puluhan pedang dari air. Masalahnya pedang-pedang itu lalu meluncur ke segala arah, membuat beberapa pohon tumbang, burung-burung terbang ketakutan, dan hampir menembus perut Kiba sendiri jika ia tidak terlatih dengan jurus baru milik sahabatnya. Sebenarnya gampang sih, Kiba hanya harus menyadarkan Hinata dengan memukul belakang kepalanya hingga gadis itu pingsan. Tapi mana mungkin ia berkelakuan seperti itu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Titik.

Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia harus berteriak layaknya gadis remaja yang selalu berkerumun di sekitar Sasuke? HELL NO!

Otaknya yang biasanya tumpul kemudian teringat dengan Shino. Ah sahabatnya yang tukang ngambek itu pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini. mungkin dengan menghisap sebagian cakra Hinata melaui serangga milik Shino, gadis itu bisa sadar dan menghentikan aksinya membuat tsunami. Dengan cekatan Kiba menunggangi Akamaru. Menggunakan insting pembaunya yang canggih, ia akan berusaha menemukan Shino sebelum Hinata menghancurkan separuh hutan di Konoha.

Entah karena terlalu sibuk menangkis serangan Hinata atau ia saja yang kurang peka, Kiba tidak menyadari sendari tadi ada aura cakra yang mengawasi mereka. Mata merahnya tidak henti menatap gadis yang tengah membuat air sungai melayang dan menghempas pohon-pohon di hutan. Ketika si Inuzuka lenyap dari pandangannya, laki-laki itu melompat turun. Sambil menangkis beberapa pedang air, ia mencoba mendekati gadis dengan mata berwarna violet itu. walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Hinata menggunakan byakugannya, tapi karena pikiran gadis itu yang kosong, Sasuke berhasil meng-genjutsu Hinata. Memasukan gadis itu ke dimensi yang ia buat. Dimensi yang sengaja ia rekayasa, berisi hal-hal yang mungkin bisa membuat gadis itu berhenti mengamuk dan lepas kendali seperti ini.

Ketika genjutsu itu bekerja, jutsu Hinata melemah. Air yang tadinya mengudara dan membuat tsunami lokal, jatuh turun dan kembali ketempat semula. Membuat tubuh laki-laki dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya itu basah kuyub. Sekarang, rambut ravennya yang menantang gravitasi terlihat lepek. setetes air meluncur ke bawah, melewati hidungnya yang mancung atau bulu matanya yang lentik sebelum turun ke rahangnya yang kokoh dan jatuh.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak perduli pada tubuhnya yang basah atau bahkan ejekan Suigetsu nanti ketika laki-laki cerewet itu melihatnya mendekati seorang gadis. Tidak, tidak, bahkan ia rasa-rasanya memang lebih tertarik pada gadis keturunan souke klan hyuuga ini. sejak gadis itu mendendangkan suaranya yang lirih, membuat satu tetes air matanya luruh di depan kawan-kawannya. Sejak telapak tangan gadis itu membelai dada kirinya yang membuat separuh dari rasa sesak di hatinya menguap entah kemana.

Setelah dirasa Hinata mulai tenang, ia melepaskan genjutsunya pada gadis itu. setelah itu, tanpa ragu ia membelai kepala gadis yang membuatnya susah tidur sejak satu bulan lalu. Sehingga membuat Hinata mendongak dan menatap mata kelamnya yang entah berubah teduh kali ini.

Mata hitam kelam khas Uchiha yang teduh dan membuat Hinata tenang, seolah berkata padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. seolah mata itu berkata bahwa gadis itu bebas menangis sepuasnya, dan membagi bebannya bersama. Mata kelam itu menghipnotis amesti di hadapannya hingga membuat isakan-isakan kecil keluar. disusul dengan derai air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya yang pucat pasi. Seperti yang sering Neji lakukan ketika putri Hiyashi bersedih, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

Bolehkah Hinata berharap kalau laki-laki dihadapannya ini sengaja datang untuk menghiburnya? Bukan hanya sekedar teman yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya tengah kalut. Bolehkah a berharap, pemuda Uchiha itu memahami dirinya? Bolehkh ia berharap, Sasuke perduli padanya, bukan karena kasihan atau apapun lah yang akan membuatnya merutuki kehidupannya sendiri? Bolehkah ia menumpahkan segalanya pada Sasuke? Bolehkah ia bersandar sepenuhnya di bahu laki-laki itu? bolehkah ia bahagia? Dalam isakannya, Hinata terus menyusun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus saja berdendang di kepalanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, wajahnya masih saja tanpa ekspresi. Di dalam hatinya yang begemuruh, ia betanya-tanya. Bolehkah ia memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Memulai dengan melindungi gadis yang engah terisak di dadanya. Bolehkah ia menumpahkan segalanya pada pewaris klan Hyuuga ini? bolehkah ia ikut menangis dan tertawa bahagia dengan Hinata yang ada dipelukannya? Selamanya?

Lalu semua gelap bagi Hinata, karena kepalanya terasa pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Bersama dekapan hangat Sasuke, ia merasa berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Saya merasa jadi pembual besar. Hahaha. Saya melukiskan persahabatan tim 8 yang begitu solid, padahal saya sendiri gag tahu persahabatan yang baik itu seperti apa. Kata Gandari, kesengsaraan menyatukan banyak orang, dan kegembiraan membentangkan jarak. Saya rasa, saya memahami kalimat itu sekarang. Ah, atau saya saja yang berlebihan. Terlalu terpengaruh dengan manga ini. Hyuuga Neji yang overprotekif, Kiba dan Shino yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata, Naruto yang mengorbankan hidup matinya untuk Sasuke. Ah dan yang paling mengagumkan, Neji yang memilih menjadi pelindung Hinata sampai beberapa jarum-jarum yang Juubi keluarkan menembus tubuhnya. Manga ini benar-benar RACUN!

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini dan maaf atas keterlambatan serta pendeknya chapter ini. ini adalah awal Hinata dan Sasuke dekat. Chap selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang cara mereka saling mencintai. Sayangnya Yuki tidak bisa berjanji kapan bisa update lagi, karena walaupun sudah libur kuliah, Yuki masih sibuk dengan persiapan KKN yang rempong. Masih ada topik skripsi yang Yuki rombak dari awal karena Yuki tertarik dengan jenis fiksi baru yang belum pernah diteliti. Kalian tahu kan **Fictogemino? **Sayangnya Yuki belum bisa menghubungi dosen, author yang menciptakan fiksi jenis ini, dan lebih paranya Yuki mash bingung mau pakai teori sastra yang mana. Ada yang mau bantu?

Nah selanjutnyaYuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


	3. The Warrior Chapther 3: Cinta

_**For #EternalLoveForSasuHina **_**Me Yuki Hina **_**proudly present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Warrior**_

**Bagian 3: Cinta**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Rate_: _Teen (plus)_

_Pair_: Hyuuga Hinata X Sasuke Uchiha

_Warning: Canon, crack pair, typo(s)_,kurasa _chara_ utamanya (SasuHinaNaru) sedikit (atau banyak) _Out of Characther_, alur kura-kura, _and manymore_

_Sumarry_: Cinta segitiga. Klise. Tapi nyatanya, semua tak sesederhana itu setelah aku melihat mata berwarna ungu terang milik wanita dengan gaun putih di depan gedung hokage tepat tanggal 27 Desember. Tidak setelah aku tahu ada dua orang laki-laki renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra yang terlibat dalam skenario drama ini. Tidak setelah Hikari Uchiha –rekan setimku saat _genin_ dulu juga terlibat.

.

.

Cinta adalah...

.

_**Cinta itu tidak mengekang karena cinta adalah pengorbanan.**_

_**(Sarasvatichandra)**_

.

.

"_Hinata-chan," suaranya terdengar lirih. Mataku masih terasa berat. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Mungkin aku sedang berbaring di ranjang bulu angsa._

"_Hinata-chan, bangunlah," suara laki-laki itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan usapan lembut di pipi kananku._

"_Uugh...," erangku. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu hangat, membuatku menginginkannya lagi. Aku lebih merapat lagi pada tangan itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman._

"_Hahaha," suara tawanya terdengar. Suara baritone yang kukenali. "Bangunlah hime, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," katanya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di telinga kiriku, sedangkan tangannya masih saja mengusap pipiku dengan lembut._

_Kubuka mataku perlahan. Awalnya hanya ada cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Irisku mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Kukedipkan mata berkali-kali, mencoba beradaptasi lagi. Ketika mulai terbiasa, aku melihatnya tersenyum hangat. Wajahnya yang biasanya tegas dan datar-datar saja kini sedikit merona. Lavendernya sedikit menyimpit ketika sudut bibirnya tertarik ke belakang. Anak rambut coklatnya yang tak diikat berkibar ditiup angin. Menebarkan aroma maskulin yang bisa membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut._

"_Nii-san!" teriakku. Kurengkuh tubuhnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari tubuhku, membuatnya ikut berbaring di sampingku. Ketika ia membalas pelukanku, air mata pertamaku jatuh._

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Nii-san... gomen... gomen... hiks hiks hiks..."_

"_Ssstttt. Jangan menangis. Tenanglah...," ucapnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut panjangku. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi padaku?"_

_Aku masih sesenggukan. Kubenamkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Kami-sama... apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah ini nyata? Apakah aku juga sudah berada di alam damai?_

"_Neji-niisan... hiks... maafkan aku..." ucapku lagi, yang sayangnya membuat pelukan kami terurai. Sepupuku itu memaksaku untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan lavendernya yang tajam. Kedua telapak tangannya menghangatkan pipiku yang sudah pasti memerah. Jemarinya yang entah kenapa terasa lembut padahal bekas luka di sana sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi._

"_Untuk apa minta maaf, Hime?" suara bariton itu kembali menggema. Nadanya tegas dan berwibawa. Jika dulu terasa sedikit menakutkan ketika berbicara dengannya, entah kenapa sekarang terasa berbeda. Suara maskulin itu terdengar seperti alunan kecapi yang sering dimainkan Himawari-san, pemain kecapi ternama di Konoha._

"_Ka-karen...na aku... nii-san ada di sini. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, tidak lemah seperti sekarang. Mungkin pengorbanan Nii-san tidak akan sia-sia. Sejak awal, akulah yang seharusnya berada di sini. Bukan Nii-san. Aku yang seharusnya ma– "_

"_HINATA!" kelakarnya memotong ocehanku yang mulai tidak teratur. Amestinya yang tajam menghunus tenggorokanku yang tercekat. Di lavendernya yang tajam itu, tidak lagi kutemukan tatapan ashashin yang mengerikan. Mata itu terlihat sendu dan hangat. Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah maluku darinya._

"_Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," suaranya kembali lembut. Ia mengangkat daguku, bermaksud untuk memintaku memandangnya. Jemarinya yang bebas mengusap air mata yang masih meninggalkan jejak di pipiku yang merah._

"_Berhentilah mengutuk dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Kau harus berdamai dengan dirimu. Bukankah itu yang kau ajarkan padaku?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu," jawabku. Kumainkan kedua telunjukku dengan kikuk. Ia tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang hampir tidak pernah kudengar seumur hidupku._

"_Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau menunjukkannya."_

_Hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang mengajak berdansa rerumputan di hadapanku. Membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga menarikan irama yang selaras dengannya. Di belakang punggung Neji-nii ada sebuah pohon besar dengan warna daun yang hijau tua. Beberapa buahnya yang berwarna merah delima menggantung dengan anggun. Seakan menghipnotis kita untuk mendekat._

_Ternyata surga begitu indah, damai, dan... hangat._

"_Kau tak boleh memandangi buah itu terlalu lama. Walaupun terlihat menggoda, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau memakannya," kata Neji-nii ketika melihatku memperhatikan pohon di balik punggungnya._

"_Haaahhh... sepertinya kau harus kembali sekarang, Hime. Aku takut menahanmu terlalu lama di sini."_

_Aku menatapnya bingung. Bukankah aku berada di tempat yang tepat sekarang?_

"_Hinata...," ia memaksaku menatap matanya lagi. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku bukanlah manusia yang baik hati. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Kami-sama memasukkanku ke sini. Yang perlu kau tahu, semua yang telah terjadi kulakukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Oke?"_

_Bagai terhipnotis, aku hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk. Telapak tangannya yang bersar kembali membelai surai indigoku dengan lembut. Ukh~ terasa sangat nyaman sekali di sini, dengan Neji-nii yang mengelus rambutku dan tiupan angin yang membelai-belai tubuhku tak kalah lembut._

_Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, aku merebahkan kepalaku ke pangkuan laki-laki yang telah kuanggap Nii-sanku sendiri. Ia tersenyum, tangannya masih membelai kepalaku seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menina bobokan anaknya. Kantuk mulai membuat mataku berat._

"_Hinata..."_

"_Hmmm," sahutku dengan mata setengah terpejam._

"_Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia, jangan mengutuk apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dengan menyalahkan dirimu lagi." ucapnya lagi. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya._

_Semilir angin semakin memanjakanku, mataku kian berat. Aku berani bertaruh, dalam hitungan detik, sekuat apa pun aku menahannya, pasti aku akan tertidur._

"_Hime," suara Neji-nii mengalun lagi. Kurasakan ia mengecup keningku dengan tulus. Membuatku semakin nyaman berada di pangkuannya. Detik berikutnya, aku yakin telah berada di tengah-tengah mimpi dan kenyataan._

.

Cinta adalah...

.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I Love You at given time and place_

_It's little things that only I know,_

_Those are the things that you mine and it's like flying without wings_

_Besause you're my special things and you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it end_

_(Westlife – Flying Without Wings)_

.

Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku perlahan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang terasa menyakiti mataku. Ada banyak titik putih yang rasanya membutakan mataku. Aku bergelung ke kanan, berusaha menghindari cahaya yang membuat mataku sakit. Aku tidak mau menggunakan perban untuk menutupi mataku seperti saat byakuganku terkena penegangan mata dulu sekali. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hariku dengan meraba-raba dinding untuk berjalan. Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada Neji-_nii_ seperti dulu lagi.

Neji-_nii_ ya? Aku lagi-lagi mengingatnya. Mimpi tadi seperti nyata, padahal aku sedang tidur di siang hari. Bukankah ada ungkapan _bagai mimpi di siang bolong_ yang bisa diartikan semua hanya khayalan kosong. Tapi aku merasakan perbedaannya. Neji-_nii_ yang kutemui tadi terasa begitu nyata, dan dia terlihat bahagia. Bahagia karena bisa berkumpul dengan Hiazhi-_jii_ di surga. Dengan senyumnya dia memintaku untuk menjalani sisa hidup dengan bahagia. Permintaan yang aku tak yakin bisa memenuhinya atau tidak. Membuatku tersenyum getir.

Aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku walaupun rasa berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku sedikit mengganggu. Membuat selimut berlambang kipas merah melorot dari tubuhku. Aku mengernyit heran melihat keadaan sekitar kamar yang terasa asing. Apalagi aku sekarang tengah duduk di atas _futon_ dengan selimut berlambang kipas seperti lambang klan Uchiha dan baju _yukata_ bermotif kipas merah kecil-kecil.

Tunggu. Bukannya tadi aku sedang latihan _jutsu_ di sungai? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Walaupun aku tidak ingat pasti apa yang kulakukan, tapi kurasa hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah mata obsidian kelam yang terasa menenangkan milik Uchiha...

_Blush!_

Oh _Kami-sama_! Wajahku pasti memerah pekat sekarang begitu mengingat bahwa aku telah menangis terisak di dada Sasuke-_san_. Menumpahkan segalanya sambil mendekap tubuh yang ikut basah kuyup karena _jutsu_ barunya. Membagi segala yang kurasakan padanya. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku bisa membiarkan diriku menangis di pelukannya. Yang pasti, ketika melihat mata hitam pekat miliknya, rasanya begitu tentram. Seolah mata itu mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia berada di sisiku. Seolah mata itu mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menangis di hadapannya, membagi segala yang terasa menyesakan agar sesal itu tak terlalu memberatkan.

Aku bangun dari posisiku, meraih pintu dan segera mengerahkan netraku untuk mencari sosok Uchiha tunggal. Kalau spekulasiku tidak salah, aku tahu di mana sekarang. Setelah perang besar, kediaman dengan model klasik seperti ini hanya ada dua. Mansionku sendiri dan milik klan Uchiha yang kini ditinggali Sasuke-_san_ dan Tim Taka. Aku mencoret mansionku dari daftar ketika kertas-kertas dinding di kamar yang kutempati tadi berhias kipas merah, lambang kebanggaan Uchiha. Lagipula, sejak kapan ada kamar di mansion Hyuuga yang memajang kusanagi di dindignya?

Aku melangkah perlahan karena menggunakan _yukata_ tua berwarna biru malam. Sambil merambat pada dinding aku menuju ke arah suara piring yang berdenting. Hanya beberapa langkah setelah melewati lorong yang langsung mengarah ke kebun samping, aku menemukan Sasuke-_san_ yang tengah berkutat dengan kompor dan panci yang mengepulkan asap panas. Sasuke-_san _terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit terlihat tidak suka melihat kedatanganku ke dapurnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Harusnya kau tetap di kamar, Hinata," ucapnnya ketika aku membantunya mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang terletak di meja. Ia tersenyum ketika menerima potongan daun bawang yang kuberikan padanya. "Duduklah. supnya sebentar lagi matang," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Menuruti permintaannya untuk duduk di meja makan yang letaknya hanya empat langkah dari meja dapur, menunggu sup yang di masak Sasuke-_san_ matang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Ketika aku sakit, aku hanya ingin memakan ini. Jadi kupikir aku harus memasakannya untukmu," kata Sasuke-_san _sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat dengan aroma menggoda. Ia juga mengambilkanku sebuah sendok dan menaruhnya langsung ke tanganku. Yang pastilah membuat semburat merah tipis di pipiku.

"A... aku juga suka sup tomat kok," ucapku dengan gugup karena tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Untuk menghindari kecanggunganku, aku mulai menyesap sup tomat yang sedikit kuabaikan tadi.

"_Oishi!"_ celetukku girang begitu merasakan sup tomat buatan Sasuke-_san_.

"Aku senang kau juga menyukai makanan favoritku."

Aku tertegun. Wajahku memerah perlahan lagi. Sambil merutuki ketidaksopananku entah yang keberapa kali di depan Sasuke-_san_,aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Mencoba menyendok sup tomat berwarna merah semerah pipiku.

"Jangan makan sambil menundukkan kepala seperti itu, Hinata," ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku mendengar suara kursi berdecit lalu tanpa kusadari Sasuke-_san_ sudah duduk di sampingku dengan sebalah tangannya yang menggenggam rambutku. "Kau bisa memakan rambutmu sendiri," lanjutnya tepat di samping kepalaku.

"_A-arigatou,"_ ucapku terbata.

"Sasuke-_san_ tidak ikut makan?" lanjuku lagi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Membuatku merengut karena merasa tidak sopan. Masa aku sebagai tamu sudah hampir menandaskan semangkuk sup, sedangkan tuan rumah hanya menatapku makan?

"Hinata..."

"Hmmm," sahutku sambil meliriknya.

"Maaf karena mengganti bajumu seenaknya karena Karin sedang menjalankan misi bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo. Aku takut kau akan sakit kalau tidak segera berganti baju."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"UHUK!" aku tersedak setelah berhasil mencerna dua kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke-_san_ katakan. Segera kuraih segelas air, menenggaknya hingga tandas. Wajahku sekarang memerah sempurna.

"_A-anou..."_

"Tenang saja, untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," ucapnya sambil membelai punggungku dengan halus.

Aku tercekat, "Sse-men-tar-ra?"

"Hn. Aku tidak akan melaukan macam-macam sebelum kita resmi."

_Blush!_ Wajah meronaku semakin pekat. Jantungku berdentum semakin kencang ketika Sasuke-_san_ melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi rambutku sendari tadi dan memindahkannya ke pipiku yang memerah.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan melakukan ini," ucapnya sambil memelukku erat. Jemarinya menelusup ke rambutku yang berwarna pekat, sepekat warna _yukata_ yang kukenakan.

"Ini," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berjengit kaget ketika bibirnya yang basah mengecup sebelah pipiku lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Dan ini."

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutanku akibat kecupannya di pipiku, kini otakku terasa kosong karena jemarinya yang tadi menelusuri bibirku –setelah membelai bekas kecupannya di pipiku telah berganti dengan bibirnya yang lembut dan basah karena lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir bawahku. Aku mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke-_san_ yang memelukku erat dengan tangan kanan yang menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam lumatannya di bibirku. Nafasku tersengal. Pasokan udara di paru-paruku menipis. Aku mencengkram _yukata_nya hingga kusut sebagai pesan bahwa aku butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Beberapa detik dia tidak menghiarukanku. Lidahnya masih asik membelai lidahku atau diding di mulutku. Membuatku makin memerah karena tak kuasa menolaknya. Hampir satu menit berlalu setelah aku memperingatkannya bahwa aku butuh pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paruku Sasuke-_san _baru melepaskan bibirku.

Nafasku tersengal dan putus-putus. Secepat mungkin aku meraup udara untuk mengisi-paru-paruku sambil menatap wajah Sasuke-_san_ yang sedikit berhias rona merah. Dahi kami bersatu, membuat kami bertukar nafas hangat. Hidungnya yang mancung menempel di hidungku. Beberapa air liur menetes di daguku sehingga ibu jari tangan kanan Sasuke-_san_ menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menginginkanmu berada di sampingku selamanya, Hinata," ucapnya lirih dengan suara bassnya yang rendah dan terdengar seksi di telingaku. Ia menjauhkan dahinya, tangan kirinya membelai anak rambutku lalu menyimpannya di belakang telinga. Setelah melakukan itu, jemarinya bergerak merapikan poniku yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahiku.

"HEI UCHIHA BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU!"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika Kiba-_kun, _Akamaru_-kun_, dan Shino_-kun_ tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu masuk dapur. Tercengang melihat adegan Kiba_-kun_ yang kalap dan ditahan oleh Shino-_kun_ dan Akamaru-_kun_.

"Tenanglah, Kiba. Kau terlihat memalukan di rumah orang," suara Shino-_kun_ membuat Kiba-_kun_ berhenti, namun aku bisa mendengar geraman marah dari bibir pria Inuzuka itu.

"Tengang katamu! Ini salahmu yang terlalu lambat, Shino! Sekarang Hinata jadi korban Uchiha mesum ini kan!" teriak Kiba-_kun_ histeris.

"Sejak kapan kalian di situ?" suara tanya Sasuke-_san_ mewakili rasa penasaranku. Aku menengguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Gugup menunggu jawaban dari kedua sahabatku itu.

"Sejak kau mencium Hinata dengan brutal," jawab Shino-_kun_ datar.

Wajahku memerah. Malu karena ketahuan berbuat mesum di depan sahabatku. Lalu sedetik kemudian kelopak mataku terasa berat dan bintik-bintik hitam muncul di pelupuk mataku. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Setelah itu, aku sukses pingsan dalam dekapan pria yang sama dalam satu hari.

.

Cinta adalah...

_._

_There is no love that appears suddenly out of the blue, because love is a child of culture, not a stone dropped frim heaven._

_(The Earth of Mankind/Bumi Manusia – Pramoedya Ananta Toer)_

_._

Aku tidak tahu kapan kami memulai hubungan ini. Semua terasa mengalir apa adanya. Mungkin sejak dia menolongku yang tengah kalut di sungai ketika latihan, atau mungkin ketika dengan tidak malunya aku menyuruh Uchiha terakhir yang terkenal arogan itu untuk menangis. Entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, seluruh hariku harus selalu terisi olehnya. Entah dia yang mengantarku belanja di pasar, menemaninya makan di YakiniQ, menjalankan misi dengannya, berlatih bersamanya, atau menanam bunga di kebun samping rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Aku tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Ketika ingin berlatih aku mencarinya, padahal ada Kiba-_kun, _Akamaru-_kun_, dan Shino-_kun_ yang menjadi lawan tandingku. Atau ketika aku berbelanja terlalu banyak untuk keperluan dapurku dan kediamannya juga. Mataku masih saja mencari-carinya di setiap sudut untuk membawakan bahan belanjaan dan mentraktirku es serut. Padahal aku tahu dengan pasti, kalau dia tak ada di sampingku berarti dia tengah melakukan misi bersama Tim Taka atau Tim Tujuh. Seperti saat ini, mataku masih saja mencuri-curi pandang. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada aliran _cakra_ familiar milik Sasuke-_san_. Mungkin saja kan dia akan pulang lebih cepat di misinya bersama Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan?_ Aku kan ingin dia melihat kemajuanku walaupun sedikit. Jadi aku bisa meminta imbalan dengan memintanya ke _hanabi_ besok.

"Hinata, _jutsu_ barumu hampir sempurnya. Masalahnya hanya pada gerakanmu yang agak kaku. Apa mungkin itu karena kita sudah lama tidak berlatih _taijutsu_ ya?" Kiba-_kun_ mengomentari gerakanku yang memang kuakui seperti robot saat latihan. Shino-_kun_ mengangguk. Tanda setuju dengan spekulasi yang baru saja Kiba-_kun_ katakan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sehabis istirahat kita lawan tanding _taijutsu_. Oke?"

"_Hai,"_ jawabku dan Shino-kun secara bersama-sama.

"_Ne, _kau mau melawan Shino atau aku, Hinata?"

Kiba-kun mulai berceloteh lagi sambil memakan onigiri buatanku sebagai makan siangnya. Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kiba-kun juga tidak papa. Atau kalian berdua juga boleh."

"Cih! Arogansi si Uchiha itu sudah mulai menular padamu, Hinata. Jauh-jauh dari dia. Dia itu berbahaya."

"Kau cemburu, Inuzuka?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara bass itu. Aku tidak sedang berkhayal kan?

"_Tadaima, Hime,"_ suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini terasa begitu dekat dengan telingaku. Aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang, ke arah suara yang begitu kurindukan –karena tak mendengarnya selama tiga hari berasal. Aku menemukan wajah Sasuke-san yang sedikit bengkak dan lecet. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan ketika _kimono_ putihnya memiliki noda darah di bagian dada. Tanpa _byakugan_ pun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada luka sayatan di dadanya yang tak tertutupi _yukata_.

"Mana ucapan balasanmu, _Hime?"_

Aku masih bergeming. Terlalu syok melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Bukankah Sasuke-san menjalankan misi dengan ninja medis nomor satu di Konoha? Kenapa Sasuke-san pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini?

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Mengaburkan wajah Sasuke-san dengan latar belakang pohon-pohon. Aku mulai terisak, walaupun sekuat tenaga aku menahannya agar tidak terdengar.

"Sssstttt... tenganglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil. Tidak seberapa," ucapnya menenangkanku. Tubuhku kini sudah berada di pelukannya. Tangannya membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Hal ini terus berlangsung, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan ia selalu menenangkanku yang sedang menangis dengan cara yang sama.

"Biar aku mengobatimu," kataku sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipiku.

"Memang itu tujuanku ke mari," balas Sasuke-san sambil menurunkan lengan _yukata_ putihnya. Aku memancarkan cakra berwarna hijau ke dadanya yang terluka. Membuat luka itu menutup perlahan.

"Kau kan bisa ke rumah sakit, Uchiha. Jangan merepotkan Hinata kami," kata Kiba-kun. Aku bisa mendengar dengusan jengkelnya setelah itu.

"Diamlah, Kiba. Kau tidak lihat Hinata dengan suka rela melakukannya," kali ini Shino-kun ikut bersuara. Biasanya dia hanya akan diam saja melihat Kiba-kun berperang mulut dengan Sasuke-san. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke-san menyeringai. Dia terlihat puas mendengar argumentasi teman satu timku itu.

"Hinata," suara Sasuke-san mengalun merdu di telingaku. Membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap matanya. "Mau pergi ke _hanabi_ bersamaku?"

Aku tercengang beberapa detik hingga membuat cakra berwarna hijau yang sedang menyembuhkan luka di dada Sasuke-san menghilang perlahan. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, aku mengangguk malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipi sebagai tanda menyetujui ajakannya.

Di belakang, Kiba-kun berteriak marah memaki Sasuke-san. Lagi.

.

.

**[Hanabi Day] **

"Kau lelah?" suara Sasuke-kun berdengung di telingaku. Dia menunduk, menyamakan tinggi wajahnya denganku. Mungkin karena sejak tadi menunduk.

"A... _daijoubu,_ Sasuke- _sss..._er... –_kun?_" suara gagapku terdengar jelas ketika menatap kedua mata khas Uchihanya yang mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Hinata? Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan sufiks –_kun._ Bukannya waktu itu kau juga memanggilku Sasuke-_kun?_ Kenapa sekarang berubah lagi?"

Aku bingung. Mencoba mencari-cari memori yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun. Jari telunjukku mulai menari-nari. Kebiasaanku ketika gugup. Dan perlahan-lahan, pipiku yang cubby dan putih mulus merona. Aku mengingatnya. Aku memang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu saat Sasuke-kun melemparku ke pesawat aneh berbentuk kapal.

"Kau mengingatnya?" dia bertanya lagi. Kali ini aku mengangguk malu-malu sebelum menjawabnya dengan suara lirih, "Waktu itu Sasuke-_kun_ masih bersama Orochimaru-_san_ kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke-kun sekenanya. "Masih mau berkeliling? Atau mau pulang saja?"

"Tapi _hanabi-_nya kan belum dimulai? Bukannya Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku karena ingin sekali melihat _hanabi?_"

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Mataku yang berwarna ungu muda mengerjap cepat. Bingug karena pertanyaanku malah dijawab dengan ertanyaan lainnya. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan dengan tangan kanan yang mulai mengacak puncak kepalaku. Membuatku protes karena merusak sanggulan rambutku.

"_MOU! _Sasuke_-kun!_" jeritku dengan bibir merah yang mengerucut. Akukan butuh waktu lama untuk menatanya. Apalagi hiasan rambutku inikan hadiah darinya.

Cup.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ingin menonton kembang api, Hinata. Cih! Aku bukan anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun lagi seperti waktu itu. Saat itu pun sebenarnya aku tidak sudi datang," gerutunya. Aku hanya terdiam. Masih kaget dengan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mengajakmu karena kudengar kau menyukai _hanabi._ Lagipula sebenarnya aku mengajakmu karena ingin melakukan ini," lanjutnya lagi lalu merangkul pundakku, merapatkan tubuhku –yang hanya setinggi bahu Sasuke-kun ke tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak berjarak. Seperti ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah miliknya pada seluruh desa. Wajahku semakin memerah karena rockie 12 mulai melotot melihat kedekatan kami.

Sasuke-_kun_ masih merangkul bahuku bahkan ketika Kiba-_kun _berteriak untuk melepaskannya. Dia keras kepala seperti biasanya. Aku tidak heran. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengarkan orang lain. Termasuk aku.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ mereka melihat kita. Bisa lepaskan aku sebentar..." pintaku sambil menunduk. Kurasa seluruh wajahku pasti sudah sewarna darah. Merah padam. Ukh, kuharap aku tidak pingsan karena ulah tunggal Uchiha ini yang tidak mendengarkanku, tapi malah memindahkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya lebih merekat.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke-_kun_ menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan berbisik, "Hinata, berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kau tak inginkan aku hilang kendali dan menggendongmu menuju ranjangku seperti waktu itu?"

"Sasuke _no hentai!"_ ucapku sambil memukul dada kirinya pelan. Refleks karena malu dengan ucapannya yang mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Yah saat aku kehilangan kendali ketika berlatih jutsu baru di hutan Konoha. Dia yang menolongku waktu itu. Sebenarnya, frasa 'hilang kendali' saat itu berarti dia sedang panik dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Jadi, dia malah membawaku ke kamarnya daripada ke rumah sakit Konoha ketika mengetahui suhu tubuhku di atas normal. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa kami tidak melakukan apa pun di kamarnya waktu itu. Sasuke-_kun _hanya menolongku menggati pakaianku yang basah dengan kimono Mikoto-_basan_. Tidak lebih. Yah sebenarnya lebih sedikit sih.

"Salahkan saja Kakashi-_sensei,"_ jawabnya santai.

"Dasar, Tuan Selalu Benar," ejekku sambil tertawa pelan. Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Membuatku gemas dan memutuskan untuk mencubit sebagian pinggangnya.

"Sambil menunggu kembang apinya, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai dango dulu?" usul Ino yang malam ini menggunakan Yukata berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga tulip berwaarna biru.

"Tidak buruk. Aku lapar juga sebenarnya," jawab Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang."

Aku mendongak, memandang laki-laki yang dengan seenak hatinya memutuskan untuk mengantarkanku pulang saat ini juga. Sasuke tampak tidak perduli, malah dia melanjutkan dengan mengatakan, "Lagipula aku dan Hinata tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Si-" aku terdiam. Tidak jadi mengakui bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai makanan manis ketika mata berwarna hitam kelam milik Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa Hinata-_chan?_ Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau suka dangokan?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala pada Kiba-_kun_ lalu berkata, "Aku harus pulang, Hanabi sendirian di mansion karena _Chichi_ sedang pergi dengan tetua klan dan baru akan kembali besok siang. Dia bisa ngambek kalau aku pulang terlalu malam, Kiba-_kun._"

Sasuke-_kun_ memasang senyum miringnya. Aku mencubit pinggangnya sebagai peringatan agar tidak besar kepala hanya karena aku membelanya.

"ARRKKHH! Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu waktu itu Hinata! Jadi kau tak perlu ditolong si Brengsek ini!" Kiba-_kun_ masih mengoceh. Menyalahka dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkanku di hutan Konoha waktu itu. Menurutnya, kalau saja dia bisa menyadarkanku sendiri, maka aku tidak akan diselamatkan oleh Sasuke. Yang artinya ia berharap aku dan Sasuke tidak akan sedekat ini. "Ini semua karena ulahmu, Shino! Kalau kau tidak terlambat hanya gara-gara kau menangkap serangga konyolmu itu, Hinata tidak akan berada di tangan si Uchiha Brengsek itu!"

Shino-_kun_ hanya menguap bosan ketika mendengar Kiba-_kun_ menyalahkannya lagi. Dia sudah kebal karena mendengar omelan yang sama sejak ia, Kiba, dan Akamaru menemukanku tertidur di salah satu ranjang yang ada di distrik Uchiha. Apalagi makhluk berambut pantat ayam yang tengah melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku ini tidur di sampingku dengan posisi yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya salah paham.

"Apa kau mau permen kapas, Hinata?" Sasuke_-kun_ merusak kesenanganku melihat interaksi antara teman setimku yang unik.

"_Nani?"_ tanyaku yang hanya dibalas dengan menunjuk sebuah kios yang menjual permen kapas dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Membuat laki-laki yang tengah menggunakan yukata berlambang kipas berwarna merah berjalan ke arah kios itu.

Aku tak bisa menghapus senyum dan rona kemerahan di kedua pipiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai segala tingkah manisnya belakangan ini? Yah walaupun dia masih saja arogan, sombong, keras kepala, dan mesum, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan sisi lainnya yang tekadang manis, lucu, manja, dan perhatian padaku.

Deg deg deg. Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat ketika semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Kurasa penjual permen kapas sedang menggodanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi boleh kan aku menganggap mereka sedang membicarakan aku? Habisnya kakek penjual permen itu terus saja menunjuk ke arahku sambil terkekeh.

Aku tertawa ketika Sasuke yang mengatupkan rahangnya keras pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Ia lalu kembali dengan permen kapas berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Oh Tuhan, apalagi keajaiban yang akan kau perlihatkan padaku melalui makhluk bermarga Uchiha itu? Senyumnya, bahkan raut kesalnya tampak begitu indah di mataku. Apakah aku boleh memilikinya seorang diri?

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun,"_ ucapku sambil tersenyum manis ketika ia menyerahkan permen itu padaku. Aku yang pada dasarnya menyukai makanan manis langsung melahapnya. _Sugoi!_ Permen ini begitu lembut, membuatnnya langsung lumer ketika kumasukan ke dalam mulut.

"Apa sebegitu enaknya ya?"

Aku melirik Sasuke-_kun_ yang menatapku dengan takjub. "Ini enak sekali, Sasuke-_kun._ Mau?" ucapku sambil mengunyah permen di mulutku.

"Boleh."

Aku menyodorkan batang permen kapas itu ke arah Sasuke sambil asik menikmati manisnya permen kapas itu di lidahku. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang memegang permen. Kukira ia hanya ingin mengarahkan tanganku ke mulutnya, tapi dia malah menyingkirkan tanganku ke bawah dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sebelum sempat aku menyadari apa yang diinginkannya, bibirnya sudah berhasil mengecup bibirku. Membuatku tak berkutik beberapa detik hingga seluruh wajahku merona merah. Belum sempat aku menghilangkan rasa kagetku, lidahnya memaksa masuk dan dengan lihai mengambil permen kapas yang belum sempat kutelan di dalam mulutku.

"Terlalu manis, tapi karena kau sudah menetralisirnya yah membuatku menyukainya," ujarnya enteng setelah membuatku terengah-engah kehilangan nafas.

_Oh kami-sama!_ Kurasa jantungku akan meledak. Apa yang dipikirkan otak jeniusnya sih?! Kenapa dia menciumku seperti itu saat yang lain menonton kami?!

Yang lainnya, para nakama, menonton kami.

Oh, kurasa wajahku mulai memerah sempurna ketika menatap nakama yang lain terperangah melihat _live action_ yang disuguhkan aku dan pangeran Uchiha ini.

Oh tidak, semua mulai meredup, blur, dan gelap.

.

.

Aku menggeliat pelan. merasa sedikit gerah dan pengap. Mataku mengerjap pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang berpendar di kejauhan.

"Sudah bangun? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pingsan, _Hime._"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menunjukkan pada Sasuke-kun bahwa aku sedang sebal. "Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke-kun!"

Dia tertawa pelan sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di potongan leherku. Bibirnya sesekali mencium leherku. Mataku terbelalak ketika menyadari posisi tubuhku sekarang. _Oh Kami-sama!_ Bagaimana bisa aku tidur di pangkuan Sasuke-kun seperti ini? Di tambah lagi kami ada di atas bukit Konoha yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Hinata..."

"Hmmm..." aku hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara aneh yang bisa membuatnya gelap mata.

Sasuke-kun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leherku. Membuatku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang hitam memikat. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi melingkari pinggangku menghilang di balik punggungnya.

"Maukah kau berada di sisiku selamanya sebagai Nyonya Uchiha dan melahirkan pewaris-pewaris Uchiha yang tangguh?"

Aku terpaku. Tak mampu membalas ucapannya selama beberapa detik. Namun dengan air mata haru aku mengatakan padanya, "Aku mau, Sasuke-ku. Aku mau."

Sasuke-kun tersenyum lebar. Senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat sejak aku bisa mengeja kata. Setelah memasangkan sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna ungu, dia mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Indah sekali," ucapku lirih sambil memandang jari manis kiriku yang telah berhias cincin.

"Itu cincin milik mendiang _Okaa-sama,"_ kata Sasuke-kun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak sendiri lagi sekarang. Ada aku di sisinya.

"_Kami-sama_, semoga keputusanku kali ini adalah yang terbaik. Semoga kami bisa membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia," doaku dalam hati.

Kami masih saling mendekap ketika aku bisa merasakan cakra yang tidak asing di sekitar tempat ini. "Sasuke-kun. Aku..."

"Ya. Aku juga merasakannya dari tadi. Ck. Si _Dobe_ itu mengganggu saja."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "Sasuke-kun tidak akan berkelahi kan?"

"Kau masih perduli padanya?" suara Sasuke-kun terdengar ketus. Tanda bahwa ia tidak suka aku seakan membela cinta pertamaku.

Aku melanludah dengan susah payah, setelah itu aku menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanganku. Dengan debaran jantungku yang menggila, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya. Bermaksud menenangkan rasa cemburunya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasuke-kun terluka seperti kemarin. Melihatmu seperti itu lagi, mungkin aku bisa mati."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" hardik Sasuke-kun. Ia memelukku dengan erat lagi.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, Hinata. Berjanjilah."

"Aku janji," ucapku mantap.

Aku menyamankan diriku dalam dekapannya. Kurasa cakra _kyuubi_ yang tadi sempat kurasakan perlahan menjauh lalu menghilang.

"_Hime,_ ciumanmu tadi dilanjutkan di kamarku ya?"

.

.

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf pada semua reader yang sudah sudi menunggu fanfiksiku. Maaf karena fiksi ini terlantar selama berbulan-bulan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksiku ini.

Aku gag bisa banyak cuap-cuap. Doain aja aku bisa update cepet. Berhubung bab 3 Yuki udah kelar jadi udah agak santai gitu. Hahaha...

Niat refreshing dengan bikin fiksi eh malah tambah mumet karena udah lama gag bikin fiksi. Lah aku malah curhat.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya. Insyaallah judulnya...

**The Warrior bagian 4: Take her Back!**

Outlinenya sih udah jadi. Cuma tetep gag bisa janji. #dasarauthorPHP

Yosh!

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


	4. bagian intermezo

Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka bersama karena sebuah keadaan tertentu. Persamaan nasib. Tujuan yang sama. Lalu berjalan begitu saja. Mereka menjadi teman, lalu perlahan menjadi keluarga.

Pertama Suigetsu. Pria yang selama beberapa tahun terkurung dalam tabung kaca di lab milik Orochimaru itu menjadi anggota pertama Tim Taka. Dia selalu saja menggoda Uchiha bungsu, seperti asik melihat tampang sebal Sasuke yang jarang-jarang terlihat. Baginya, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang absolut, seorang yang membenci kegagalan, dominan, dan tak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau romansa.

Lalu Karin, anggota kedua Tim Taka. Si _Tsundere_ yang memiliki indikasi bahwa ia tertarik pada si _Chiken-butt_, selalu bergelanyut manja di lengan Sasuke. Berharap Uchiha muda itu terpikat olehnya. Sayangnya di depan orang lain ia berlagak tak tertarik dan tak perduli, walaupun nyatanya ia tetap bersemu merah. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang menangisi keadaan Sasuke di perang _shinobi_ keempat. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti menetes ketika cakra Sasuke terasa melemah karena hunusan kusanagi dari Madara tepat mengenai dadanya. Harusnya ia tidak perduli lagi pada Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan tak perduli padanya. Karin sadar Sasuke tak akan pernah terjerumus dengan hal-hal berbau kasih sayang karena masa lalunya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa begitu saja pergi ketika melihat _nakama-_nya membutuhkannya.

Terakhir Juugo, anggota Tim Taka yang terakhir bergabung. Pendiam, tapi mematikan_._ Juugo tak teralu perduli dengan kehidupan di luar sana. Yang terpenting dia masih bisa mematahkan leher manusia. Semua berubah ketika ia bergabung dengan Tim Taka. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah melindungi _nakama_nya, Karin yang tsundere, Suigetsu yang berisik, dan Sasuke yang berdarah dingin.

Awalnya mereka bersama-sama karena sebuah simbiosis mutualisme lalu perlahan sebuah ikatan kuat terjalin. Mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga. Setelah perang berakhir, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, bermaksud mengabdikan diri dan melanjutkan perjuangan _aniki-_nya. Ia lalu menawari ketiga anggota timnya untuk ikut menempati mansion Uchiha yang dibangun ulang dengan beralasan Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo bisa menjadi pelayan di mansionnya. Memang terdengar kejam, tapi trio Taka tahu bahwa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah "ayo tinggal bersama, karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian". Diiringi seringaian Suigetsu, dehaman Juugo, dan teriakan Karin, mereka menuju ke rumah utama mansion Uchiha. Membereskan kamar, bersih-bersih, memasak dan makan bersama setelahnya. Sayangnya mereka masih belum beruntung. Sasuke masih saja memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

Oleh karena itu, mereka bertigalah yang paling histeris ketika mendapati ketua timnya yang terkenal kaku membawa seorang gadis manis ke kediaman utama Uchiha. Saat itu mereka baru saja melapor pada Kakashi-_sama_ setelah menyelesaikan misi dari Negeri Kabut. Bermaksud mengejutkan Sasuke dengan membawa kue kering dari kedai favorit mereka di Negeri Kabut. Nyatanya mereka lah yang dikejutkan oleh Sasuke. Orang yang mereka kira dingin sepeti batu es itu tengah mencium seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sepertinya tengah menanam beberapa bunga lavender di kebun samping kediaman Uchiha.

Karin syok. Ia terlihat seperti patung, benar-benar seperti patung karena Karin bahkan lupa bernafas karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah mencium seorang gadis yang seingatnya bermarga Hyuuga. Juugo sendiri hanya diam dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Suigetsu yang awalnya tercengang pun malah terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang diindikasi akan menjadi jomblo hingga beberapa tahun lagi (Suigetsu mengira Sasuke hanya akan menikah karena paksaan daimyo atau tetua dengan alasan membangkitkan klan Uchiha) akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Mereka masih berdiam diri selama satu menit, bermaksud memberikan ruang untuk sepasang kekasih di hadapan mereka. Yah walaupu mereka yakin Sasuke sadar akan keberadaan teman satu timnya. Setelah menunggu, dan dirasa Sasuke ogah kegiatannya diganggu, Suigetsu bersiul panjang. Bermaksud membuat Sasuke kesal karena mengganggu interaksinya dengan Putri Hyuuga. Dan benar saja, setelah membersihkan sisa air liur di dagu kekasihnya Sasuke mengaktifkan saringannya dan menatap Suigetsu dengan tajam.

Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hinata yang malu-malu karena tak henti digoda oleh Suigetsu berhasil mengambil hati Tim Taka hanya dengan waktu beberapa menit. Hinata dengan mudah bergaul dengan Karin, mengobrol bersama di dapur ketika menyiapkan makan siang. Mereka tertawa bersama, membicarakan bagaimana cara membuat rambut merah Karin lebih halus dengan ramuan herbal yang dipelajari Hinata dari klan Hyuuga. Hinata juga dengan mudah mengambil hati Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan masakannya yang dianggap kedua orang itu seperti hadiah dari dewa. Mengingat mereka harus bersabar dengan masakan Karin yang kadang-kadang membuat mereka berdoa agar masih bisa melihat matahari esok pagi ketika menjalankan misi selama seminggu penuh tanpa Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Warrior**_

**Bagian intermezo**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story_ © Me Yuki Hina

_Rate_: _Mature_

_Pair_: Hyuuga Hinata X Sasuke Uchiha

_Warning: Canon, crack pair, typo(s), and manymore_

_Sumarry_: Cinta segitiga. Klise. Tapi nyatanya, semua tak sesederhana itu setelah aku melihat mata berwarna ungu terang milik wanita dengan gaun putih di depan gedung hokage tepat tanggal 27 Desember. Tidak setelah aku tahu ada dua orang laki-laki renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra yang terlibat dalam skenario drama ini. Tidak setelah Hikari Uchiha –rekan setimku saat genin dulu juga terlibat.

.

.

"_Ara,_ bukankan ini alas kaki Hinata-_chan_?"

Karin menatap heran sepasang alas kaki yang terbuat dari kayu. Di bagian kanan dan kiri terdapat gambar wanita dengan surai indigo dan mata lavender terangnya. Alas kaki darinya untuk sahabatnya Hinata sebagai hadiah kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke di _hanabi_ hari ini.

"Kukira mereka masih melihat _hanabi_ dan berkumpul dengan _nakama _lain, ternyata mereka malah sudah pulang. Apa mereka mau menyambut kita pulang dari misi ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Entahlah," Juugo menjawab pertanyaan Karin sambil mengangkat bahunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaan kurang nyaman ketika memasuki pintu rumah utama ini. Seperti _deja vu_. Sayangnya ia belum bisa menggambarkan lebih jelas alasan jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman.

"Aku malah beranggapan mereka sedang bersenang-senang di dalam, dan kita akan mengganggu mereka lagi seperti waktu itu," celetuk Suigetsu. Juugo yang mengerti maksud dari teman sejahwatnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mungkin perasaannya ini berdasar dari argumentasi Suigetsu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" seru Karin sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Hinata-_chan_ bilang tidak mau melakukannya sebelum Sasuke serius dengan hubungan mereka."

Suigetsu terkekeh, "Kau cemburu dengan mereka ya? Belum bisa mengikhlaskan Sasuke bersama Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya kok. Berhubung orang itu Hinata-_chan_, aku tidak akan protes. Tapi aku hanya tidak rela, adikku yang imut itu dinodai oleh Sasuke."

"Itu wajar, Karin. Mereka sudah bersama kira-kira hampir lima bulan kan?" kali ini Juugo yang bersuara. "Aku heran Sasuke bisa bertahan begini lama dengan Hinata. Awalnya kukira dia akan bersama teman setimnya di Tim 7 yang berisik itu."

"Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Karin sambil menelusuri lorong panjang menuju ruang berkumpul kediaman Uchiha bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo. "Dia tidak sebanding dengan Hinata-_chan_," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau pikir, kau sebanding?" celetuk Suigetsu. Membuat wajah Karin merah padam karena marah.

Sambil menahan kesalnya pada Suigetsu, ia berjalan menghentak ke arah ruang tengah sambil berteriak nyaring memanggil nama sahabat imutnya. "HINATA-_CHAN_!"

BRUK!

Sedetik setelah teriakan menggema dari Karin, suara gedebuk keras terdengar dari ruang tengah. Tiga serangkai itu lalu mempecepat langkah mereka. Sayangnya _deja vu_ yang dirasakan Juugo benar adanya. Mereka lagi-lagi ada di posisi ini. Tercengang karena syok melihat keadaan sepasang kekasih itu lagi.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Karin histeris ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang berantakan. Ikatan obi yang tak terpasang sempurna di pinggang ramping milik Hinata. Sanggulan rambut yang hampir terlepas. Bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Beberapa _kissmark_ di leher, dan tangan yang mendekap erat kain yukata agar tak melorot dan memperlihatkan aset tubuh Hinata yang di atas rata-rata. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah terduduk dengan dada tak tertutupi oleh apa pun. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya menatap nyalang trio yang lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatannya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan sigap membungkam mulut Karin. Mereka berdua berusaha menyeret Karin keluar.

"Sepertinya lagi-lagi kami pulang di saat yang kurang tepat ya?" seru Suigetsu sambil memasang seringaian menggoda pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan pulang malam ini. Anggap saja kami belum pulang dari misi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Suigetsu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Karin yang malah membuat gadis itu makin memberontak. Sasuke menatap nyalang sahabatnya yang berambut abu-abu itu, tatapan yang berarti mempertanyakan kalimat apa yang telah Suigetsu bisikkan hingga Karin malah makin menjadi. Sayangnya Suigetsu malah menganggap arti tatapan itu adalah 'cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu kami lagi'. Membuat pewaris pedang Zabuza itu menyeringai lebih lebar dan terkikik geli.

Di tengah aksi membekap dan menarik Karin keluar, Juugo menyempatkan diri untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah kasmaran. Dengan tatapan jengahnya ia berkata, "Pindah ke kamar, Sasuke. Kami yang akan mengunci pintu dari luar."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyeringai lebar, dalam hati ia berterima kasih karena teman-temannya mau mengerti keadaannya. Hinata sendiri terlihat bergidik ketika Sasuke menatapnya lama dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu pekikan kerasnya terdengar hingga lorong ketika Sasuke menggendongnya menuju kamar milik Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" suara lembut Hinata membuat Suigetsu terkekeh lagi, sedangkan Karin mengumpat lebih keras dalam bekapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak. kita tidak boleh mensia-siakan kesempatan yang diberikan mereka, _Hime."_

"_Mou! _Ta-tapi aku belum..."

Bruk! Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kaki terdengar hingga lorong. Lagi-lagi membuat Sigetsu terkekeh dan Karin yang makin memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"_Matte! _Sasuke_-kun! Matte.. hmmmpppttt!"_

Itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar trio Taka sebelum mengunci pintu dan meninggalkan sejoli yang tengah dimabuk kepayang berduaan di mansion Uchiha yang sepi.

Karin masih saja mengumpat kesal karena Juugo dan Suigetsu menghalanginya untuk melindungi sahabatnya yang imut itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengungsi sementara ke Yakini Q untuk mengisi perut, lalu menginap ke motel-motel yang ada di sekitar kantor hokage. Karin masih menggerutu tentang Hinata yang ditandai oleh Sasuke, walaupun ia juga senang karena secepatnya Hinata akan berubah menjadi keluarga mereka.

Tidak disangka, mereka bertemu rokie 12 yang tengah asik menyantap daging panggang dan sake. Tentu saja minus Hinata dan Sasuke, dan... naruto yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar kedai karena mendengar gerutuan Karin.

.

.

Hinata melenguh. Badannya pegal dan terasa lemas. Pipinya yang tembam bersemu merah ketika mengingat apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan semalam hingga pagi menjelang. _Kami-sama!_ Mereka bahkan baru berhenti ketika suara kokok ayam terdengar di kejauhan. Bisa bayangkan seperti apa remuk tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah menindih dada telanjang Sasuke?

Tunggu. Dada, telanjang, dan Sasuke?

_Blush!_

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Tubuh mereka masih telanjang dengan hanya ditutupi selimut berlambang kipas merah. Sekujur tubuh pewaris klan Hyuuga yang penuh bercak merah menimpa tubuh laki-laki dengan kulit putih dengan beberapa bercak merah di sepanjang leher dan dadanya. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu mendekap pinggang Hinata yang ramping.

Hinata mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah damai Sasuke ketika tidur. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika menyentuh dahi, hidung, dan bibir Uchiha tunggal dengan perlahan, tapi tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget ketika salah satu jarinya yang tengah meraba bibir Sasuke dikulum dan dihisap dengan keras.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_

Suara Hinata memekik nyaring membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan sebelum berkata, "Kukira kau ingin nambah lagi."

"Si-siapa bilang?!" pekik Hinata lagi dengan sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Kau tadi sedang mengundangku kan?" ucapnya. Setelah itu, ia menggigit pelan jari telunjuk Hinata. Membuat hime keluarga inti klan ternama di Konoha itu tertunduk malu.

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Hinata yang mendengarnya kembali mendongak. Mata amestinya mengernyit, seakan mempertanyakan makna dari helaan nafas itu.

"Kapan Ayahmu pulang?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit bingung ketika malah kalimat tanya tentang ayahnya yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang seketika."Pukul berapa sekarang?" suara Hinata terdengar gemetar. Badannya ia angkat dari tubuh Sasuke yang hangat dengan terpaksa. Kepalanya memutar ke kanan, ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul sebelas siang. "_Chichi_ akan sampai di Konoha satu jam lagi."

Sasuke menenangkan Hinata dengan cara mengelus pundak telanjang wanita itu dengan lembut. Lalu sembari senyum kecil, ia juga mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu. Sekalian mengajukan lamaranku secara resmi. Mungkin aku akan mengajak Kakashi-_sensei _sebagai wali. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengubahmu menjadi Uchiha."

Mata Hinata berbinar bahagia. Tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan dirinya sebegini besar. Hatinya melambung. Baru kali ini ia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Jenis cinta yang berbeda dari yang sering ia terima dari keluarga maupun teman-temannya. Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke dan tangannya yang membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya Hinata berkata dengan mantap, "Aku me-,"

BRRRAAAAKK!

"SASUKEEEEEE" suara melengking Karin dan Suigetsu menghancurkan suasana romantis yang melingkupi sejoli yang tengah berbunga-bunga itu. Sasuke tampak mendengus sebal, sedangkan Hinata hanya tetawa pelan ketika mendengar calon suaminya memberi sebutan ketiga temannya dengan trio pengganggu.

"Bergegaslah keluar, Sasuke. Kami akan menunggumu di teras samping. Ada hal penting yang akan kami bicarakan," suara Jugo menggema di depan kamar tunggal Uchiha itu. Dengan berat hati ia menyuruh Hinata untuk membersihkan tubuh seorang diri, sedangkan dia akan menemui ketiga rekan yang sangat ingin ditusuk dengan kusanaginya karena lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

Hinata membawa lima gelas ocha dingin ke teras samping setelah selesai merapikan diri dan kamar Sasuke yang acak-acakan. Samar-samar ia mendengar umpatan Suigetsu dari teras.

"Kau tahu kan bahayanya kalau penelitian ini sedang dilakukan oleh si Ular Terkutuk itu?!"

"Kudengar ia masih terobsesi pada kekuatan mata Uchiha, Sasuke. Bayangkan jika ia memang bisa membuat kloning-kloning Uchiha, menciptakan Uchiha sebagai tentaranya sendiri. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan?" kali ini Jugo yang bersuara.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar menjadikan Hinata bagian dari kita, aku juga seperti itu. tapi kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi Sasuke. Sebelum si Tua Bangka Bangsat itu mencapai tujuannya, kita harus menghentikannya. Aku yakin, Hinata akan menunggumu kok. Dia tidak akan keberatan," Karin menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala bebek milik Sasuke.

Hinata yang hanya hanya mendengar percakapan itu selama beberapa menit saja akhirnya mengerti. Ada misi penting yang harus dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Yang berarti juga kalau acara melamar dan dilamar akan tertunda entah untuk berapa lama.

"Pergilah Sasuke-_kun,"_ suara Hinata yang lembut itu menginterupsi kebisuan yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak suara gemas Karin terhadap sikap menyebalkan Sasuke terdengar. Hinata mengerti keengganan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, pun mengakui kalau ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Tapi ketika mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah ninja yang harus mementingkan kepentingan khalayak luas daripada kepentingan pribadi, yah mau bagaimana lagi?

Dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh, Hinata mengirimkan segala pengertiannya pada Sasuke. Tak lupa dengan tatapan percaya dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami. Membuat Uchiha terakhir itu mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya ia beranjak ke kemarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluannya selama misi berlangsung sambil menarik Hyuuga yang telah menawan hatinya bersamanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... ini hanya intermezo aja. Chap take her back bahkan belum saya garap. Ternyata bikin konflik itu gag mudah setelah otak saya dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir yang akhirnya sudah berakhir awal agustus kemarin. HORAAA! Oktober ini saya wisuda!

Up. Saya PHP lagi. Haha... membangun mood untuk menulis terasa sulit akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu menyebalkan. Sangat. Saya harus semedi seharian sambil mendengarkan Larung Hara yang diputar terus menerus (setelah itu saya harus rela ngelihat CD lagu favorit saya baret-baret), ngumpulin rasa, walaupun sangsi juga kalau hasilnya bakal memuaskan. Chap kemarin aja feelnya gag dapet banget. Dan saya jadi drop karena itu. chap kemarin rasanya Cuma deskripsi kosong. Oke kalau buat fluff-nya emang lumayan lah, gag jelek-jelek amat. Tapi pas peristiwa ciuman itu lho, gag berasa kesan terperdayanya. Kurang gimana gitu. Lagian saya sedang terserang dengan wabah bosan dengan pairing sasuhina, dan ini kesempatan, chap depan kan isinya full naruhina, gimana naru bakal ngambil hati hinata lagi. Bisa atau enggak. Hehehe walaupun udah ketahuan kan hasilnya. Saya udah bikin sampai draf akhirnya, yang sekitar 3 chap lagi lah sampe ending. Saya janji bakal selesaiin. Tapi jangan paksa update cepet, itu gag janji, soalnya saya juga masih sibuk dengan kerja sambilan, dan yah ada utang baca dua buku fiksi juga, andai aja sehari itu gag Cuma 24 jam. Ada yang udah lihat Shingeki no Kyojin Live Action? Kok saya berasa live actionnya salah genre ya. Kurang sadis gimana gitu, malah banyakan romancenya. Saya sebel banget waktu adegan mamanya eren yang dimakan titan gag ada, padahal itu touching moment banget. Yah walaupun tetep masih tepuk tangan sih pas adegan eren versi titan keluar dari dalam perut titan. Cuma sejak kapan si levi sama mikasa jadi lovevy dovey gitu! Kan levi cocoknya yaoi-an sama eren! #nahloh wkwkwk... oke saya salah fandom, hehe... yuk yang anak jogja ketemuan di blitz tgl 18 nov besok, BORUTO MOVIE hadir di Indonesia lhoooo! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, malah lebih banyak ngobrol daripada fiksinya, maklum gag ada temen ngobrol soal manga dan anime sih di RL. Hehehe. Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


	5. The Warrior Chapther 4: Take Her Back

_**The Warrior**_

_**Take Her Back**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story_ © Me Yuki Hina

_Rate_: _Mature_

_Pair_: Hyuuga Hinata X Sasuke Uchiha

Other cast : Naruto Uzumaki

_Warning: Canon, crack pair, typo(s), and manymore. __**Maybe, just for this chap full of NaruHina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hinata POV**

Aku baru tahu, jika rindu bisa menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Sejak kepergian Sasuke-_kun_ dan Tim _Taka _tiga minggu lalu, hidupku menjadi benar-benar membosankan. Bangun pagi lalu menyiapkan teh dan camilan untuk kuhidangkan setelah latihan rutin. Pukul delapan kalau sedang tidak ada misi, aku akan membantu para bunke untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sekalian menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kumakan bersama Shino-_kun_, Kiba-_kun, _dan Akamaru. Dilanjutkan dengan berlatih hingga sore hari lalu pulang sambil menenteng bahan-bahan makanan atau sekedar mampir ke Uchiha _mansion_ untuk membersihkan halaman dan merawat bunga-bunga yang kutanam bersama Sasuke-_kun. _Malamnya aku akan belajar tata cara dan peraturan-peraturan klan Hyuuga hingga larut, dan dilanjutkan dengan terjaga sambil memandangi bulan atau cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku.

Mengerikan bukan? Dunia seakan terasa berhenti tanpa dia ada di sampingku. Hal yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, bahkan ketika aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ dulu aku tak merasakan hal aneh seperti ini. Ini berbeda. Bersama Sasuke-_kun_ aku menjadi lebih egois. Anehnya aku bahkan menyukai diriku yang sekarang. Aku merasa lebih hidup karenanya.

Aku membubuhkan bedak tipis di bawah mata untuk menutupi kantung mata hitam yang membuatku terlihat mengerikan. Akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah bisa tidur sebelum jam dinding menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, dan perutku juga terus saja mual sejak kemarin. Inilah efek yang kuteerima karena merindukannya. Aku tertawa kecil ketika mengakui kalau aku berubah menjadi seperti ini karena merindukannya. Apa sebegitu hebatnya efek Sasuke-_kun_ padaku?

"_Onee-chan~" _suara Hanabi terdengar di depan pintu kamarku. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat menyembul dari pintu.

"Hari ini kita jadi kan keliling pasar?" tanya Hanabi lagi, dan aku hanya bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepala sedikit untuk menjawabnya.

"Bedua saja kan? Jangan ajak Kou atau _bunke _lainnya ya?"

"Baiklah, hanya kita berdua. _Girls day_?"

Kali ini Hanabi mengangguk dengan antusias sebagai jawabannya, membuatku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang imut karena mengangguk-angguk hingga anak-anak rambutnya terombang-ambing. "Tapi nanti kta ke Mansion Uchiha dulu ya? Aku belum menyiram bunga sejak kemarin karena misi."

Wajah Hanabi menyeringai, tatapan matanya menggodaku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menggodaku dengan candaan tentang Uchiha.

"Cie~ yang sudah tidak sabar menjadi nyonya Uchiha~"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah karena tebakanku benar. Adikku ini walau terlihat keras, tapi dia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaanku dibandingkan siapapun.

"Suruh dia cepat pulang, _Nee-chan._ Nanti kalau ada yang melamar _Onee-chan_ lewat perjodohan dari tetua bagaimana?" celetuk Hanabi.

"Dia sedang ada misi penting, Hanabi-_chan," _jawabku sambil mengambil jaket ungu favoritku. "Lagipula memang siapa yang ingin melamarku? Tidak ada."

_Selain Sasuke-kun_ lanjutku dalam hati.

"_Nee-chan _tidak tahu saja. _Onee-chan_ itu cantik tahu, dan baik. Banyak yang suka, tapi karena _Chichi_ mengerikan jadi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani melamar langsung."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar candaannya. Bercanda dengan Hanabi memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya karena ada Hanabi, Shino-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_, dan Akamaru, hari-hariku tidak terlalu membosankan.

"Hanabi, bisakah kita ke dapur dulu? Aku lapar. Ingin membuat sup tomat."

"HEEEE? Makan lagi?" seru Hanabi histeris. Mungkin karena tadi pagi aku sudah menghabiskan semangkuk besar sup miso dengan nasi dan ikan, namun sekarang ketika jam dinding di kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, perutku sudah minta diisi dengan sup tomat yang kupikir pasti enak dimakan dengan roti gandum.

...

Aku dan Hanabi tengah memilih beberapa potong kimono dan yukata di toko ketika tanpa segaja netraku melihat Naruto-_kun_ dengan wajah yang tampak bingung. Sebagai _nakama_ aku tak mungkin mengacuhkannya. Jadi aku meninggalkan Hanabi yang tengah mencoba yukatanya untuk menyapa Naruto-_kun_.

"_Ohayoo_, Naruto-_kun,"_ sapaku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat badannya sedikit menegang. Dia terlihat kaget, mungkin karena aku mengejutkannya.

"Ah, _o-ohayoo, _Hinata-_chan,"_ balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit kikuk atau gugup. Beberapa detik kami masih terdiam. Mata Naruto-_kun_ terlihat gelisah. Dia terlihat sedang mengamati seluruh penjuru toko, sebelum bertanya, "Datang dengan siapa?"

"Aku bersama Hanabi-_chan_. Naruto-kun?"

"Ah... a-aku?" katanya gugup sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan perlahan. Heran dengan Naruto yang terlihat gugup berbicara denganku. Memang sejak kapan Naruto-kun menjadi seseorang yang pemalu seperti ini?

"Aku sendirian. Sebenarnya ingin membeli _montsuki_, tapi yah aku bingung harus memilih yang mana," jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau membantuku memilih _montsuki_?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika medengar permintaannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengakhiri perbincangan basa-basi ini, tapi aku merasa tak enak menolaknya. Hanya membantunya memilih _montsuki_ saja kan? Itu bisa kulakukan dengan cepat. Jadi sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Naruto-kun ingin membeli _montsuki_ yang seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak terlalu mengerti, kalau kau suka yang seperti apa?"

Aku mengenyit. Kenapa Naruto-kun malah bertanya padaku? Aku hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu Naruto suka yang warna apa? Orange seperti biasanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau kau suka yang warna apa?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dia lagi-lagi bertanya padaku?

Naruto-kun tertawa ketika melihat wajahku yang terlihat bingung, lalu tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menolak usapannya dengan cara mundur satu langkah, karena hatiku berteriak tak nyaman ketika ia melakukan itu. ada yang terasa salah ketika dia melakukannya. Kulihat Naruto tersenyum, tapi tak selebar biasanya. Hanya senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Aku akan membeli apapun yang kau pilihkan, Hinata-chan."

Aku mengangguk, lalu memilih beberapa montsuki untuk Naruto-kun. Aku memilihkannya beberapa yang berwarna terang, biru laut seperti warna matanya, dan orange, warna yang selalu ia kenakan sejak genin. Tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap monstuki berwarna hitam dengan motif berwarna merah di punggung, membuatku teringat dengan Sasuke-kun. Ah pasti dia akan terlihat pas ketika mengenakannya. Apalagi ketika aku bersanding dengannya menggunakan kimono berlambang Uchiha di punggung.

Blush! Wajahku berubah warna, aku yakin itu. Lagipula, kenapa aku lagi-lagi membayang hal yang iya-iya sih?

"Kau ingin aku mengenakan warna hitam?"

Aku tersentak. "A...ti-tidak! a-aku hanya membayangkan Sasuke-kun mengenakan–," ucapku tergagap. Urkh~ wajahku pasti sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, karena aku melamun."

Hening. Naruto-kun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kukira Naruto-kun bisa membeli yang warna orange. Bukankah Naruto-kun menyukai warna itu? aku harus kembali ke Hanabi, mungkin dia sedang mencariku. Permisi," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kain berwarna orange dengan motif kotak-kotak yang kupilih secara asal pada Naruto-kun, lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kulihat Hanabi sudah menungguku di meja kasir. aku tersenyum padanya sebagai permintaan maaf, yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal dan rengekannya untuk membelikannya boneka berbentuk monyet sebagai bukti permintaan maafku. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan dia tertawa kegirangan sambil menyodorkan boneka pada kasir.

"Hinata-chan."

Aku menengok, memandang Naruto-kun yang masih menenteng montsuki yang kupilih asal.

"Biar aku yang bayar," ucapnya lagi. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. Berusa menoloknya dengan menyodorkan uang terlebih dahulu pada pramuniaga yang terlihat bingung. Untungnya dia menerima uangku. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa sungkan pada orang lain.

"Belanjaanku banyak, Naruto-kun. Lagipula ini untuk keperluan klan."

"Sok kaya," cibir Hanabi, membuatku menyentil dahinya pelan untuk memperingatkannya agar bersikap lebih sopan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mentraktirmu dan Hanabi makan setelah ini."

"Kami sudah makan sebelum kemari, gomenasai," tolakku sambil mengambil beberapa kantung berisi kain-kain yang kubeli. "Kami pulang dulu, Noruto-kun," lanjutku sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit sebelum menarik Hanabi agar segera keluar dari suasana yang membuatku tak nyaman.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari sudah menjelang senja ketika aku menatap nisan di depanku sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar tersenyum ketika mengunjunginya. Ini bukan karena efek seharian ini aku bercanda dan mempercantik diri bersama Hanabi, bukan karena itu. Aku memang selalu berusaha agar tak menangis di hadapannya lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku selalu tersenyum bila mengunjungi peristirahatannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum dengan tulus bila dia terkubur jauh di bawah tanah karenaku? Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun lalu aku benar-benar tersenyum di hadapannya yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Nii-san, Neji-niisan," pangilku lirih.

"Hinata datang untuk bercerita," ucapku sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih di atas cungkupnya. Setelah itu aku menyibakkan rambutku yang berterbangan karena angin lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

"Coba Nii-san tebak aku ingin bercerita tentang apa?"

Hening. Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan dari dialog satu arah seperti ini? Akan sangat mengerika kalau terdengar suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basiku.

Dan semburat merah di pipiku muncul. Untuk menutupinya kutangkup dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dengan suara malu-malu aku mulai bercerita, "Aku baru saja dilamar oleh Sasuke-kun. Memang belum secara resmi sih. Chichi sedang ke luar desa dengan para tetua klan, dan ketika kembali Sasuke-kun harus pergi karena misi penting."

"Lihat, Nii-san. Sasuke-kun memberikanku cincin mendiang Mikoto-basan, diturunkan pada menantu keluarga Uchiha sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu," lanjutku sambil memamerkan cincin yang kupakai di jari manis tangan kiri.

Suara angin terdengar gemerisik karena bertubrukan dengan daun-daun kering. Aku terpekur memandang cincin sambil membelainya berkali-kali lingkaran berbahan dasar emas itu selama beberapa menit. Berpikir cincin ini akan kujaga sampai kapanpun.

"Neji-nii pasti heran, kenapa aku menerima lamarannya?" monologku lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Saat mendengarnya memintaku menjadi istrinya, ibu anak-anaknya kelak, membantunya membangkitkan klan Uchiha, aku merasa semua yang diucapkannya benar-benar terdengar indah sekali. Aku merasa ini memang sudah seharusnya, dan tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa bila tidak bersamanya."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menengadahkan wajahku ke arah matahari. Sebanyak mungkin merasakan pancaran hangat Sang Surya. Dalam hati berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena masih bisa merasakannya.

"Neji-niisan, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun dan bahagian karenanya," ucapku dengan keyakinan penuh sambil menatap pada nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji. Berkhayal bahwa nisa itu menjelma sepasang mata bulat dengan warna ungu terang.

"Jadi, Neji-nii tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan bahagia bersamanya."

Setelah memberikan senyuman terakhirku untuk Neji-nii hari ini, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan pusarannya. Langit yang semula berwarna jingga, kini mulai merambat ke warna biru gelap. Warna yang mirip dengan rambutku dan Sasuke-kun.

Ah, aku teringat dengannya, lagi.

Hari ini tepat 3 minggu 3 hari aku tak melihat dan mendengar suaranya. Kami tak pernah terpisah sebegini lama. Mungkin hanya satu minggu, itu pun karena misi tingat S yang Sasuke-kun lakukan bersama tim tujuh. Misi yang membuatku histeris karena ketika pulang ada sayatan besar di dadanya. Sayatan yang cukup dalam sehingga membuat kimononya basah karena darah.

Ah, aku merindukannya. Terlebih dari beberapa hari lalu aku benar-benar ingin memakan sup tomat buatannya lagi. Benar-benar ingin hingga membuatku menangis karena tak mendapatkannya. Aku tahu itu aneh, menangis karena tidak mendapatkan sup tomat, padahal bibi Akiko, salah satu bunke di rumah sudah membuatkannya sepanci penuh. Hanya saja rasanya tidak sama. Baunya pun berbeda. Walaupun kata Hanabi lezat, tapi bagiku bau sup buatan bibi Akiko tak enak sehingga membuatku mual. Aku hanya ingin memakan sup tomat buatan Sasuke-kun, bukan yang lain. mencium

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku tersentak mendengar namaku dipanggil. Mataku berkeliling mencari sumber suara. Kukira pemakaman akan sepi di jam-jam seperti ini, ternyata di kejauhan aku melihat laki-laki berkulit tan tengah berdiri di depan sepasang makam milik keluarga Namikaze.

Aku tersenyum kecil untuk membalas panggilan Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aku hendak beranjak pergi, berada pemakaman di malam hari tidak begitu menyenangkan. Lagipula hanya ada Naruto-kun di sini, dan itu membuatku sedikit tak nyaman. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sambil menggeleng pelan ketika Naruto-kun memintaku untuk mendekat dengan isyarat lambaian tangannya. Aku melihatnya berdecak sebal karena jawabanku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bergegas pergi ketika melihatnya menghampiriku, tapi dasar keturunan si Kilat Kuning sebelum sempat aku beranjak dia sudah menarik tanganku ke arah makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada Otou-chan dan Okaa-san," ucapnya.

"Anou, hajimemashite watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu," kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit di hadapan cungkup bertuliskan Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ne Okaa-chan, dia adalah gadis yang kuceritakan. Seperti permintaan Okaa-chan, aku memilih gadis yang mirip denganmu," ujarnya. Membuatku sedikit tersentak. "Mirip kan? Hinata-chan adalah gadis yang pintar memasak, jadi aku tak akan makan ramen instan seperti yang Okaa-chan khawatirkan. Dia berpendirian keras sepertimu. Yang terpenting, dia mencintaiku, sama seperti Okaa-san dan Otou-chan."

"Tidak aku tidak mirip!"

Suaraku keluar begitu saja. Aku menundukkan kepala, mulai merasa tidak suka berada di dekat Naruto-kun. Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi?

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tidak mirip dengan Kushina-basan, Sakura-chan yang lebih mirip dengannya."

"Tapi Hinata-chan, aku-,"

"Aku harus pergi ke mansion Uchiha, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa menyiram bunga yang kutanam bersama Sasuke-kun. Jaa," kataku dengan cepat untuk menyela ucapannya. Sebelum dia berbicara lebih lanjut, dengan menggunakan cakra, aku berlari ke arah gerbang pemakaman tanpa menoleh lagi.

"_Sasuke-kun cepatlah pulang," _batinku.

...,,,,,...

Hari ini adalah hari minggu keempat Sasuke-kun menjalankan misi bersama Tim Taka untuk menyelidiki Orachimaru-san. Lagi-lagi rasa rindu itu membuatku sesak. Ada lubang besar di dadaku yang terasa menyayat. Semalam aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan pagi ini aku bangun dengan kepala pusing. Seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas, dan satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah pelukan dari laki-laki yang melamarku di atas bukit Konoha.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan karena aku terus saja bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk buang air dan muntah, tapi karena pagi-pagi sekali Akiko-san membawakanku kimono baru dan menyuruhku mengenakannya. Aku juga bingung, kenapa latihan pagi bersama Chi-chi dan Hanabi diliburkan. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Dan menjadi sangat tidak biasa ketika tiba-tiba aku dan seluruh souke diharuskan menyambut tamu di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

Aku mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Hokage yang baru, Kakashi-sensei masuk bersama dengan para tetua desa dan daimyo. Bertambah heran ketika tiba-tiba Naruto-kun berjalan ke arahku dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar merah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Lalu semua kejadian di hari sebelumnya berputar dengan cepat layaknya film. Dia sudah merencanakannya sejak lama. Usapan tangannya di puncak kepalaku, kata-katanya, dan caranya tersenyum sambil memainkan anak rambutku yang diterbangkan angin. Kejadian di pemakaman dan di toko baju saat itu terus berulang. Harusnya aku memahami segalanya lebih cepat. Harunsya seperti itu. Jadi aku tak perlu melalui ini semua, karena aku...

Takut.

Badanku bergetar melihatnya berlutut lalu menyorongkan sebuket bunga mawar merah besar. Senyum dan binar matanya tertuju padaku. Tersenyum begitu lebar begitu mendengar suara dukungan dari beberapa bunke yang berteriak agar aku menerimanya.

Lidahku kelu. Harusnya aku merasa senang kan? Ini seperti apa yang diimpikan semua gadis di dunia. Harusnya seperti itu, kalau saja laki-laki yang tengah berlutut di hadapanku ini adalah... Sasuke-kun.

"A-aku... Naruto-kun aku tid-"

"DOBE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Tiba-tiba, suara berat yang selama ini kurindukan menggelegar hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku mendongak. Tanpa kuperintahkan, mataku mencari-cari asal suara itu. Lalu aku melihatnya, di depan gerbang klanku, berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkepal, rahang mengeras, dan saringgan yang aktif.

Kami-sama, kumohon jangan biarkan mereka bertarung di sini. Bukan karena aku takut seluruh desa ikut hancur, tapi aku hanya tak ingin Sasuke-kun terluka.

...,,,,,,...TBC...,,,...

Tadaima minna-san! Saya balik. Hehehe... udah nganggurin berapa lama ini fanfiksi ya? Hmm entah...

Maaf kalau ini gag berasa, saya bikin disela-sela konfigurasi node b dan tetek bengek vlan di kantor, mumpung lagi sepi. Jadi gini nih jadinya.

Kata temen saya, untuk merebut cinta kembali ya harus dengan serius, ya melamar langsung ke orang tua gitu, dan beberpa poin selain itu adalah rela membelikan apapun, secara naru kan pelit jadi saya bikin dia mau beliin baju seabrek untuk hinata. Nah selain itu kenalin ke orang tua, dan jadilah adegan pemakaman. Hmmm... kalian pasti gag puas. Gomen. Saya lagi bangun feel buat bisa bikin fiksi lagi. Hehe...

Jaid happy reading ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Kritikan yang membangun sangat ditunggu...

Dan ini tanpa edit. Udah gag sanggup soalnya. Maklum ya...


	6. The Warrior: Melepas

_**The Warrior**_

_**Melepas**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story_ © Me Yuki Hina

_Rate_: _Mature_

_Pair_: Hyuuga Hinata X Sasuke Uchiha

Other cast : Naruto Uzumaki

_Warning: Canon, crack pair, typo(s), OOC and manymore._

_._

_._

"_Kau tahu kalau ini bisa memicu perang saudara seperti dulu kan Hokage-sama."_

"_Apa yang dilakukan bocah Uchiha itu bisa membahayakan seluruh warga desa."_

"_Ini tak baik untuk desa, kau tahu itu."_

"_Dia harus mendapatkan hukuman, sesuai perundang-undangan penjara bawah tanah adalah ganjarannya."_

Aku mendengarnya. Dengan jelas. Mereka para tetua, daimyo-daimyo, dan Kakashi-_sama_ sedang berbicara tentang hukuman apa yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke-_kun_.

Penjara bawah tanah?

Nafasku terasa sesak ketika mendengarnya. Seakan ada yang menekan dadaku dengan sangat keras. Aku tersengal sambil memcengkram dada. Ketakutanku setelah mendengar bahwa semalam Sasuke-_kun_ bertarung dengan Naruto-_kun_ di bukit Konoha dan hampir membahayakan setengah populasi warga terbukti benar.

Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Penjara bawah tanah?

Tanganku bergertar membayangkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang kedinginan di dalam sana. Lalu pemikiran-pemikiran mengerikan mulai datang.

Untuk berapa lama dia di sana?

Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya di sana?

Mataku memburam. Air mata memenuhi kantung mata tebalku yang berwarna hitam. Aku mulai merasa tak ada lagi udara yang bisa kuhirup. Ada cubitan-cubitan tak menyenangkan dalam hatiku ketika membayangkannya tak melihat matahari atau menghirup udara dengan bebas lagi. Melihatnya kesakitan karena tak bisa mengunjungi makam keluarga. Membayangkan dia tak bisa bertengkar dengan Suigetsu-_san_.

Aku tahu dengan pasti dia akan tetap tersenyum di dalam sana kelak ketika aku menjenguknya, tapi aku juga yakin dia akan terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia mungkin akan memukuli dinding atau menangis dalam diam. Dia mungkin akan melupakan impiannya menjadi kepala kepolisian Konoha seperti ayahnya. Dihadapanku dia pasti akan tetap mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi mana bisa aku melihatnya sendirian di dalam sana? Sedangkan aku bahkan masih bisa menjalankan misi, merasakan hangatnya matahari, menghidup udara dari atas bukit Konoha. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya menanggung sesak seorang diri. Apapun, apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, karena dia telah memberikanku begitu banyak. Kasih sayang, cinta, kesetiaan, kesungguhan, hidupnya, penghormatannya, segalanya untukku. Sedang aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa mempertahankan senyuman tulusnya?

Dengan kaki gemetar aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari gedung hokage. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah memastikan bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini atau bahkan hari-hari selanjutnya. Dan nama yang muncul di kepalaku adalah Naruto-_kun_. Dia adalah pahlawan desa. Apapun yang dikatakannya pasti akan dipercaya, akan dituruti. Jadi aku berlari ke arah rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan tergesa menaiki anak tangga menuju ruangan tempat Naruto-_kun_ di rawat.

Setelah menghapus air mata dan mengatur nafas di depan ruang rawat Naruto-_kun_, aku mengetuknya perlahan. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan setelah dari dalam sana Naruto-_kun_ menyuruhku masuk.

"Hinata-_chan_," sapanya dengan senyum lebar, yang kubalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku senang kau datang menjengukku. Aku sebenarnya memang berharap kau mau menjengukku. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku kan? Kemarilah!"

Aku mendekat ke ranjangnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, gigiku tak berhenti bergemeletuk. Tanganku dan kakiku terus saja bergetar. Aku mencengkram celana tiga perempat yang biasa kukenakan untuk meredam rasa tak menyenangkan ini. Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Sekuat mungkin aku menahan isakan.

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku bisa mendengar nada khawatir di dalam suaranya.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, menatap matanya yang berwarna biru, lalu menggeleng. "Naruto-_kun_, _tasukete kudasai_," ucapku lirih dengan mata yang memburam karena air mata yang menumpuk di kantung mata.

Naruto-_kun_ turun dari ranjangnya. Tangannya yang tak dihiasi infus mengusap pipiku pelan sebelum berkata, "Tenanglah, aku akan menolongmu. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku," kata-kataku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kutelan ludahku lagi untuk menenangkan gemuruh sesak di dadaku sebelum melanjutkan. "Kumohon bicaralah pada tetua, daimyo, dan Kakashi-_sama_. Bicaralah untuk tidak memenjarakan Sasuke-_kun_ ke penjara bawah tanah. Mereka ingin memasukan Sasuke-_kun_ ke sana. Aku tak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ di sana. Bicaralah pada mereka, Naruto-_kun_. Mereka akan mendengarkanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan mereka."

Usapannya di pipiku terlepas. Matanya terlihat terkejut, sedetik kemudian kernyitan di dahinya muncul. Lalu ia tertawa. Bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa mendengar ada sisipan rasa yang tak seharusnya ada dalam tawa seseorang.

Dia mundur, menjauh dariku lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya kembali dan bertanya, "Apakah kau kemari hanya karena hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau tak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku terdiam, tak berani menjawab jujur. Takut dia akan sakit hati bila mendengarnya dan tak mau menolongku berbicara pada para tetua.

"Ah kau benar-benar hanya mengkhawatirkan dia saja ya? Sekarang semua tentang dia ya." Aku mendengarnya tertawa lagi setelah itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Hinata-_chan_?"

"_Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomennasai_..." hanya kata itu saja yang bisa kuucapkan untuknya.

Hening. Aku melihat tangannya mengepal dengan erat, lalu ia memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Aku tak tahu, apakah yang kulakukan ini salah? Apakah yang kulakukan ini membuatnya sakit?

"Naruto-_kun_, kau... masih akan menolongnya kan?"

"Menurutmu?" ucapnya dengan nada yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhku mati rasa sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Kepalaku berdenyut kencang. Lagi-lagi aku merasa seakan tak ada oksigen untukku bernafas. Aku luruh. Terduduk di lantai yang lebih terasa dingin dari sebelumnya. Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang bergetar dan berkeringat. Aku terisak sambil bersujud di hadapannya dengan suara yang bergetar dan penuh permohonan.

"Naruto-_kun_... _onegai... onegai_... Sasuke-_kun... onegai_..."

Tangisanku makin kencang ketika dia masih saja tak bersuara. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Naruto-_kun, onegai_. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Kumohon, tolong Sasuke-_kun._ Yakinkan mereka. _Onegai_..."

Aku mendengar suara ranjang yang berdecit. Setelah itu dia membantuku berdiri, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku dengan erat. Aku masih terisak ketika matanya menatapku begitu tajam.

"Kau akan memberikanku apapun?"

Aku mengangguk dengan keras hingga rambut-rambutku ikut bergoyang. Kelewat senang ketika membayangkan Naruto-_kun_ akan membantuku.

"Aku mau kau. Kau," katanya dengan raut wajah serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Membuatku tersentak, dan otakku terasa kosong sesaat.

Aku?

Dia ingin aku?

Aku menggeleng, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahuku. Aku tahu dia sedang tidak melucu. Dia ingin aku sebagai imbalannya. Yang artinya, ketika Sasuke-_kun_ memasak sup tomat di dapur kediaman Uchiha, tidak ada aku di sampingnya. Ketika dia mengunjungi makam keluarganya atau bahkan sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar, tidak ada jemariku dalam genggamannya. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah dengan kebun lavender dan mawar yang kami tanam bersama, tidak ada aku yang menyambutnya sambil berkata _okaeri_. Nama belakangku juga tak akan berubah menjadi Uchiha.

Berpikir seperti itu air mataku semakin deras. Hanya berpikir aku tak bisa ada di sisinya membuatku kesakitan. Ada sengatan listrik yang terasa membakar hangus. Membuat seluruh tubuhku seakan merintih kesakitan. Tangan raksasa yang tak kasat mata serasa mencengkram seluruh tubuhku. Aku menangis semakin kencang sambil menyembunyikan wajahku ke dalam dua telapak tangan.

Oh _Kami-sama_, apa aku sanggup tanpanya?

Apa aku bisa?

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Mana yang lebih baik? Setidaknya di sini hanya aku yang akan kesakitan. Ini akan lebih baik daripada aku melihatnya tersiksa dalam penjara bawah tanah. Bukankah ini bagus untuknya? Dia akan tetap bisa mencapai keinginannya, impiannya, walau tanpa aku di sisinya. Dia akan tetap bersinar terang. Dia masih bisa berjalan-jalan di pasar, ribut dengan Suigetsu-_san_, dan mengunjungi makam keluarganya. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari dan sejuknya angin di bukit Konoha. Hidupnya akan tetap sempurna, walau tanpa aku.

Jadi setelah puas menangis, dengan mantap aku menatap mata berwarna biru yang masih saja berdiri di hadapanku. Kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan. Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku mau."

Naruto-_kun_ tersentak untuk sesaat. Matanya melebar selama beberapa detik, setelah itu aku bisa melihat binar bahagia di dalamnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_. _Arigatou_."

Hening. Aku tak berniat membalas ucapannya. Bagiku dunia telah senyap, gelap. Tak lagi terdengar ada suara-suara. Tak lagi kulihat ada warna-warna indah. Semua hening. Semua terlihat hitam dan putih.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku ingin secepatnya. Aku ingin semua ini selesai dengan cepat," pintaku lirih.

Kurasa ia mengangguk di puncak kepalaku, lalu berkata, "Ya, Hinata-_chan_. Secepatnya."

...

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Mengenyahkan rasa sesak di hati dengan berusaha tersenyum dengan setulus mungkin. Sebisanya aku menyingkirkan rasa bersalah karena merasa telah mengkhianatinya. Pernikahanku akan diselenggarakan lusa, yang artinya tak ada lagi hukuman untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Harusnya ini sudah cukup kan? Semua sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

Mengingat ini bahuku terasa sedikit ringan. Ya, ini lebih baik.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang rawat inap bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjenguknya setelah dia dirawat, dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya.

"Hinata!" pekiknya setelah melihatku keluar dari balik pintu. Suaranya terdengar sangat senang. "Kukira kau tak mau menemuiku lagi," lanjutnya.

"Aku memang marah, karena Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Sayangnya kemarahanku tidak sebesar rasa rinduku."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, lalu mengecup dahinya sangat lama. Dia mendongak ke arahku yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang. Dia tersenyum padaku, matanya penuh dengan gairah dan rasa senang. Aku menutup mataku ketika wajahnya semakin dekat. Selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Lalu kecupan-kecupan lain menyusul. Aku membalasnya dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya. Semuanya, ciumannya, sentuhan tangannya di rahangku, bahkan rengkuhannya di pinggangku terasa lembut dan hangat. Semua ini terasa... aku tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya dengan apa. Ketika bersamanya semuanya terasa lebih dari indah. Aku menangis di sela-sela jilatan lidahnya di dalam mulutku ketika mengingat semuanya akan berakhir hari ini.

"_Hime_, ada apa?" tanyanya ketika dia merasakan tetesan air mataku yang jatuh di pipinya. Suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran, tapi jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipiku.

"A... aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut membayangkanmu terluka parah. Itu membuatku bermimpi buruk," dustaku, walaupun apa yang kucapkan saat ini tak salah sama sekali.

Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku, dengan sangat renyah. Membuat hatiku terasa hangat seketika. Tapi aku tetap menggembungkan pipi tanda tak suka sambil berkata, "Tidak ada yang lucu, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa ketakutanku seperti sebuah lelucon untukmu?"

"Aku suka dengan kenyataan bahwa kau perduli padaku hingga menangis seperti ini."

Aku bersemu merah ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke-_kun_ mecium bibirku lama. Sambil membuang rasa malu, dengan perlahan aku naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu kupeluk lehernya dengan erat, membuat tubuh kami semakin merapat.

Dengan nafas tersengal aku berkata tepat di depan bibirnya, "Aku ingin malam ini bersamamu."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar dia tertawa. "Aku baru tahu, Hinataku bisa seperti ini juga?" tanyanya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leherku. Bibirnya mengecup nadiku berkali-kali. Lidahnya sudah mulai memjilat sepanjang garis leher, dan tangannya tak henti meraba punggungku dari balik kaus panjang yang kukenakan.

Aku memeluk kepalanya dengan erat. Sambil menahan sesak aku berkata disela desah nafasku, "Aku hanya takut merindukanmu. Setelah ini aku akan melakukan misi yang sangat lama."

Dia melepaskan hisapannya di pangkal leherku, lalu menatap mataku sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya yang panjang membenahi rambutku yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ucapnya. Lalu dia mulai melepaskan kausku dengan tidak sabar. Setelah itu dia menjatuhkan bibirnya ke dadaku, yang kusambut dengan cengkraman di pundaknya dan remasan pada rambutnya.

Kurekam semuanya dalam benakku. Semua perasaan hangat ini. Semua pemujaannya yang begitu agung. Sentuhan-sentuhan panasnya di seluruh kulitku saat ini. Ciuman dan kecupannya di tubuhku. Rengkuhannya. Suara nafasnya. Geraman frustasi saat dia menahan diri demi aku. Ungkapan cintanya untukku.

Semua yang kumiliki malam ini, semua yang dia berikan padaku sampai saat ini akan ku tulis dalam lubuk hatiku dengan judul cinta. Cintaku yang sangat indah.

...

"Kau boleh mencium Istrimu, Naruto."

Setelah mendengar pendeta mengatakannya, aku merasakan Naruto merengkuh bahuku. Setelah itu, aku merasakan kecupan kecil di bibirku lalu berlanjut menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Aku merasa risih, ingin menghindari situasi ini, tapi tak mungkin aku menolak suamiku.

Aku melihat ke sekitar. Halaman mansion Hyuuga dihiasi dengan mawar-mawar merah di segala sisinya. Banyak lampu-lampu lampion yang di tata cantik. Angin menerbangkan kain-kain berwarna pink pucat yang menjuntai di antara lampion berwarna orange, merah, dan putih. Bangku-bangku panjang tempat para tamu terisi penuh. Aku melihat semua teman-temanku yang datang, ada Kiba-_kun_ yang melambaikan tangan dengan pancaran mata yang mengatakan dia akan tetap menjadi sahabatku apapun yang terjadi. Akamaru menyalak dengan rintihan yang terdengar menyakitkan, aku tahu dia merintih untukku. Sahabatku yang lain, Shino-_kun _tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, dalam isyaratnya itu dia berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja ketika kami masih bersama_. _Lalu aku melirik Naruto-_kun_ yang tersenyum bahagia sambil membelai pipiku. Sejak aku mengiyakan permintaannya, dia selalu bersikap manis padaku. Membawakan keperluanku, memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil, atau bahkan menemani _Chichi_ berlatih di doujo klan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah langit. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutku yang tak ikut disanggul. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, aku membuang sedikit beban yang rasanya membuatku lelah.

Hari ini aku telah resmi menjadi Uzumaki. Hanabi tak hentinya meremas tanganku. Dia yang paling tahu bahwa aku tak benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Lalu adikku yang terkadang manja itu memelukku dengan erat. Membuat antrean orang-orang yang ingin menyalamiku dan Naruto-_kun_ semakin panjang. _Chichi_ membelai lembut rambutku lalu dia mulai tertawa dan mengejek Hanabi dengan sebutan cengeng. Setelah itu beliau menarik Hanabi menjauh dariku dengan dalih minta ditemani untuk menyalami tamu dari desa lain. Aku tertawa untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari ruang rawat inap Sasuke-_kun_ dua hari lalu karena melihat Hanabi yang terlihat tersiksa di antara para tetua desa.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa di tarik kebalakang, sedetik kemudian aku melihat punnggung Naruto-_kun_ yang terlihat menegang. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, seakan ingin melindungiku dari bahaya. Aku mengernyit bingung sambil bertanya, "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tapi setelah menunggu selama satu menit, namun Naruto-_kun_ masih bungkam, tak mau menerangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ah, Kukira aku salah dengar tadi."

Aku tersentak. Suara itu.

Sasuke-_kun_?

Aku berjalan ke samping Naruto-_kun_, bermaksud melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa suara itu benar-benar milik Sasuke-_kun_.

Pendengaranku tak salah. Dia ada di hadapanku. Tengah menatapku dengan mata yang memancarkan kesakitan. Ingin sekali aku berlari ke pelukannya, tapi tak bisa. Bukan karena genggaman tangan Naruto-_kun_ yang sangat erat dan membuat jari-jariku mati rasa, tapi karena aku tersadar bahwa kesakitannya saat ini adalah ulahku.

Dia masih menatapku, sambil tersenyum, senyum yang penuh dengan ironisme, lalu betanya padaku, "Apa benar selama ini aku hanya pelarianmu?"

Aku menggigit bibir dan langung menundukan kepala sedalam ketika mendengar pertanyaan. Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan menjelaskan bahwa itu tak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar. Tapi sekarang aku telah menjadi Uzumaki, bukankah aku jadi terlihat seperti itu? jadi dengan lirih sambil menatap matanya aku menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau mencintai dia?"

"Ya," dan hatiku berkata _tidak._

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya," _karena aku bisa melihatmu meraih mimpi-mimpimu._

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas, lalu terkekeh dengan pelan. "Baiklah. Aku tak punya pilihan. Lagipula kau akan selalu bahagia bila dengannya kan?"

"Ya." Suaraku begetar ketika menjawanmya. Membuat ia meragu dengan ucapanku.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia, maka aku akan diam."

"Ya, aku akan bahagia Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Dobe_, berjanjilah kau akan selalu melindunginya dari apapun."

Dan aku merasakan Naruto-_kun_ merangkul pundakku dengan posesif, lalu dia mengecup dahiku lama setelah mengiyakan janji yang diminta oleh Sasuke-kun.

"Hinata-_chan_," suara lebut seorang gadis membuatku sadar bahwa sejak tadi tak hanya Sasuke-_kun_ yang ada di antara kami, tapi juga Tim _Taka_ yang lain.

"Karin-_chan_," sapaku. Lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku tak ingin membuat Sasuke-_kun_ terluka.

"_Omedetto_," ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

Karin-_chan_ melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini dia mengusap bahuku dengan lembut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya yang janggal.

"Kami mendapat tugas dari Hokage-_sama_ menyelidiki mantan guru kami. Kami tak tahu apakah kami akan kembali ke Konoha atau tidak," kali ini Juugo-_san_ yang menjelaskan.

Aku menatap Sasuke-_kun_, berusaha meminta penjelasannya melalui mata.

"Aku mendapat perintahnya tiga hari yang lalu. Kukira kita melakukan misi ini bersama karena kau mengatakan bahwa akan melakukan misi dengan waktu yang sangat lama," jelasnya.

"Lagipula bukankah ini bagus? Aku tak akan sanggup melihat kalian berdua tanpa berpikir untu memisahkan kalian," lanjutnya lagi.

Setelah mendengar kata-katanya yang terasa sembilu, aku melihatnya menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Dan lagi-lagi duniaku rasanya berhenti. Waktuku terasa ikut berhenti juga. Bukan dalam konotasi yang mampu membuatku mendamba, tapi dunia dan waktu yang seolah-olah berjalan di tempat ini rasa-rasanya serti aku yang terkurung di penjara bawah tanah.

Lalu semua perahan memudar, gelap, dan sunyi. Benar-benar seperti itu, walaupun dengan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara panik yang meneriakan namaku.

...

Aku merasakan usapan di dahiku, setelah itu kecupan lembut menyusulnya. Kepalaku terasa berputar, dan bau obat-obatan ini menggangguku karena membuat perutku bergejolak tak nyaman. Seperti ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_?" suara berat Naruto-_kun_ menyadarkanku. Dia terlihat kusut. Wajahnya penuh dengan raut kekhawatiran. "Mau minum?"

Aku mengangguk, dan meraih segelas air yang disodorkannya padaku setelahnya.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari."

Aku tersentak. Selama itu aku tidur?

"Sasuke dan teman-temannya sudah beberapa jam setelah menemui kita," ucapnya lagi. Yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini dan mengkhawatirkanku?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya atau belum," Naruto-_kun_ kembali memecah keheningan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap perutku. Yang tentu saja langsung kutepis karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terlihat kecewa, namun senyuman tulusnya masih mengembang.

"Di sana, di dalam perutmu, ada kehidupan baru, _Hime_. Aku tahu dia bukan milikku, aku saja baru bisa menciummu setelah upacara pernikahan," ungkapnya diiringi dengan candaan. Tapi efeknya tetap membuatku menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu aku mulai tersenyum sambil meraba perutku yang masih datar.

"Benarkah? Aku akan memiliki bayi?"

Naruto-_kun_ mengangguk dan berkata, "Kata Sakura-_chan_, usianya sudah lima minggu."

Aku kembali tertawa, sambil membelai perutku dengan sayang. Anehnya sedetik kemudia air mataku turun dengan deras. Aku menangis sambil memeluk perutku. Entah menangis karena senang karena ada kehidupan baru dalam rahimku yang diberikan _Kami-sama_, buah cintaku dan Sasuke-_kun_, atau karena tak bisa menanggung kesedihan. Laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi ayah bayiku kelak tak tahu bila akan ada uchiha selain dirinya.

TBC

.

.

.

Saya bikin chap ini sambil dengerin "_Tum Hi Ho_" OST dari film India berjudul _Aashiqui 2._ Saya berterima kasih pada penyanyinya, pencipta lagunya, komposernya, dan sutradaranya. Film dan lagunya bener-bener bikin saya mewek, dan berhasil membantu saya membangun feel untuk nulis dengan lebih cepat. Tuhan... film itu benar-benar deh... saat menulis saya membayangkan jadi Rahul Jaykare yang rela bunuh diri demi si Cewek agar gag menangis lagi karenanya. Aduh saya lupa nama ceweknya, susah soalnya. Dan ketika saya bayangkan kalau saya jadi si Cewek maka saya bisa bikin adegan sasuhina yang terakhir, tokoh itu bikin saya mewek dan merasa bahwa Hinata sangat mencinta Sasuke hingga rela melakukan apapun juga. Pas nulis ini pun saya masih sesak karena masih merasa menjadi mereka berdua. Dan keren, 3 jam-an saya nyelesaiin chap ini dalam satu waktu. WOW! Saya sungguh senang. Akhirnya saya punya feel itu. soalnya yang kemarin itu saya 2 jam Cuma bisa bikin satu halaman. Hmmmm itupun akhirnya gag kepake di chap kemarin. Hehehe...

Chap depan makin berat bagi saya karena menggambarkan kemantian Hinata. Semoga bisa cepat selesai. Soalnya saya bisa puas nulis kalau weekend doang. Hehe... weekday saya gunain buat latihan IELTS dan puasin baca novel. Nah siapa yang nanya coba.

Terima kasih ya yang udah review. Maaf kagak ada adegan action antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ane belum sanggup bikin action, lagian ntar jatuhnya malah kayak pertengkaran cewek. Saya gag mau menghancurkan mood dengan action abal yang gag ngebangun suasana hurt di chap ini. Soalnya misi saya kali ini bikin kalian mewek sambil garuk-garuk tembok. Berhasil gag? Kalau kagak hmmm berarti saya kurang sempurna bikin chap ini. Makanya ditunggu lagi review kalian ya, biar chap depan saya bisa bikin yang lebih tambah kalian mewek lagi. Bukan Cuma sekedar ngerasa dada sesak karena udara berasa udah habis.

Arigatou minna... terus berimajinasi ya...


End file.
